Idiots Guide to Troublesome Women
by Hakanami
Summary: Shikamaru Nara, gets a book passed down from generation to generation to aid him in his love life. But will it be that easy to deal with such troublesome women? [InoxShikamaruxTemari.]
1. An Idiot and his guide



Though it began through pretty odd standards. Here is my fanfic about Shika, and his lack of luck when it comes to women.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He played with the title for a bit, glaring at the book with a complacent stare. He turned the cover a total of three times before reaching the intersection that would take him to the Ichiraku ramen shop. Each time resulting in his tucking the book under his shoulder with a scoff. He put his hands in his pockets, and slouched forward. Groaning at what awaited inside.

His father's words rang in his ears as he played back the conversation again, to make sense of it. "Now Shikamaru…" his father told him as they sat on the small couch in the living room of the Nara household. His face told the same look that every father would give his son before they go through another talk about the _Education of Life. _"You're almost sixteen now…It's finally time you learn how to deal with women." Shikamaru's eyes met him oddly. A frown rushing to his lips, "You get bossed around by mom all the time though… Do YOU even know how to deal with women?"

His father's eyes looked wearily to the kitchen before a grin and hearty laugh erupted from him. He wagged his finger in a proud motion, "That where you wrong, Shikamaru. I've got full control in our relationship." He said almost valiantly.

"Did you say something honey?" Shikamaru heard his mother ask from the kitchen. His father's eyes widening to that of a guilty child. The state he had previously been in retracted in a flash. "Nothing dear!" he replied with a nervous smile. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose in question at the sight of his fathers sweat-drop. Shikato acknowledged his sons look with another prideful grin.

He cleared his throat before holding his chin to the sky. "Regardless—You're getting to that age, and as a member of the Nara clan, you will need this when selecting your future wife."

He reached into his coat pocket, placing a book into his son's hand. Shikamaru's nose twitched slightly as he read the title, "The idiots guide to troublesome women…" he repeated. Looking at the author as his father nodded, "By Shikatachi Nara."

He paused for a minute before dropping it on the table oddly. "The hell is this?" he asked. "A family heirloom, my boy. Written by the first man ever in the Nara clan. And since then, it has been passed down from generation to generation of the Nara's. And just as my father gave it to me, and his father. It's time you get it yourself." He clutched his son's shoulder in a way only a father would. "And when your son comes to be that age. I only hope that you too will pass it along."

_Heirloom my ass. _Shikamaru groaned in the present. Walking into the ramen shop with his hands grasped into his pockets. _What makes him think I'm going to have a son of my own anyway… and on top of that when the hell did it seem apparent that I needed advice on women?_

The lazy ninja though to himself, slouching as he quickly forgot his previous arrangement. _How troublesome…_He thought to himself, remembering the women he acted with on a daily basis out of curiosity.

There was always Ino… but she talked too much for him to be that interested. Plus to find himself attracted to her anything but physically would be too difficult. Sakura and Ten-ten where around to, but they never really did anything to him that seemed like they would even give him that kind of thing… Not to mention there was 'that' person.

"Oi" he heard coming from his direction as he walked into the stand, remembering what he had gotten so used to in an instant Shikamaru glared at the blonde waiting for him at the table with a large amount of paperwork surrounding her. Shikamaru slapped his forehead, angry with himself for forgetting to get prepared for who it was. _Oh Dammit… Temari._ He walked to the table with a face more sour then usual.

"Don't look at me like that," she barked at him. "It's bad enough that we can only work on the Chuunin exams during the lunch hour… So don't pretend like you're the only one in pain here." He looked away from her sitting down. "It's not like I asked for this…" he grumbled. She grew irritated as well, crossing her arms. "Of all the other Ninja's in the village and I get paired up with a lazy baka like you."

"Take it up with the Fifth—she the one to blame." He started watching as she slid a large amount of paperwork his way as she pulled her ramen in front of her. "What do you think your doing?" he grumbled. She looked at him for a quick second, before grinning at her food. "I intend on it, but in the mean time fill out these forms."

"Oi" he asked in his normal manner. "If I'm looking at these then what are you going to do?" he asked, she ignored him rudely. Irritating him even further as she looked at her ramen, Shikamaru couldn't help but look at it too.

It looked and smelt completely delicious, the chopsticks folded neatly on top, only to compliment the egg. Steam emanating from the brown soup, which held the lightly cooked noodles captive. Vegetables floated from side to side as they soaked in the soup. Even Konoha's laziest ninja couldn't help but grow hungry at the sight of the ramen.

Her eyes noticed his, and with a grin she spoke again. "I'm going to eat my lunch of course." She finally replied to his previous question. He looked at her oddly. "What about me?" he asked remembering how little he'd eaten all day. "I didn't feel like smelling the onion in the food you normally get. So I didn't get it." She said taking a bite of her own food.

Shikamaru wasn't normally the kind of guy to get angry… such emotions would have been too much work for him to want to handle. Of course, Temari was one of those few exceptions. She was bossy, rude, an all around brat who did and got whatever she wanted. Any other day Shikamaru would have been fine, but with his fathers intrusion on the days events he'd forgotten to prepare himself for their usual, 'encounter.'

"So then what DID you get me?" he asked her in a highly annoyed tone. She took another bite of her food, slurping her noodles a little as she ate. "Nothing… You were late again—So I figured it'd be better for your work ethic if you worked through lunch."

Shikamaru grew even angrier… a shade of his skin turning redder under the light of the ramen shop due to his frustration. "I'm late everyday… Shouldn't you be used to it by now woman?" he fumed in a manner that could only be described as again, _his_. Her eyes narrowed a little as she grew a bit annoyed herself, she smirked hiding how she was getting irritated by his sour look. "That's why you have no food. Maybe it can teach you something." She replied

"Troublesome woman…"

He said rising to his feet at the table, his eyes slightly sharper as they focused on her. "Get over it, crybaby! —If you spent less time whining the paperwork would be done and you could get the snack you want so badly." She barked back causing a bit of a commotion in the stand as a few heads turned towards them. Not yet dismissing it as an argument between the two.

They glanced at each other for a few tense seconds, each glare meeting the other before they examined just how close they had gotten to each other. Almost forehead-to-forehead, whether the two had control or not over their faces was unknown. As both were red from either frustration…or. Shikamaru exited the booth, with a scoff, the sounded almost as if he spat at the situation. His hands finding their way into his pockets again. "This is too troublesome for me to care about anymore." He said walking away, she grinned sitting down with an equally as red face as she sat down. She took a big bite of her ramen out of spite. Yelling at him as he left. "Good riddance!" She grumbled to him loudly, looking as he left the stand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Any Criticism is Good criticsm.**


	2. Under the clouds

Though I didn't do this properly last time, before chapter two is read I'd like to disclaim a few things.

For one, I don't own Naruto, nor _The Idiots Guide_ kind of books.

Two, I apologize if this comes off in anyway sexist, because it's not meant too. It just follows a Nara's mind.

**Thirdly, I'm willing to answer more story based questions through email, so if your curious about the music I used when writing this chapter or something else fic related feel free to ask. like the way the Authors notes looked before, so I cleaned them up a little.**

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clouds passed by slowly overhead, as the Nara lay on his back in the grass. Hands draped in his pockets as he watched the sun disappear behind the white fluff he had come to enjoy so much. He grunted quietly as he leaned up, his mind not allowing him to forget the conflict at the ramen shop.

He cursed quietly before reaching into his jacket pulling on an object. Looking at the book his father gave him as it now rested in his fingertips. He frowned for a long moment before his irritated hands turned the page.

"If your currently reading this book, then it means my lessons before my eventual death will have been passed on. But more importantly, it means that you are a Nara. And much like all other Nara's, you have trouble when it comes to women." Shikamaru closed the book quickly before rolling his eyes, a frown on the side of his face. "I've got better things to do then hear about troubles in my love life from a damn book." He muttered tossing it aside on the grass, laying on his back again and looking up at the clouds.

He closed his eyes for a moment before trying to relax again. It wasn't like him to get so annoyed over Temari of all people. Sure she was irritable, but it's not like he had to care. He looked up at a large cloud ahead of him, almost cracking a smile at it, his goal at calming down completely almost a complete success before the white ball of fluff turned into that bothersome kunoichi. "Good Riddance!" he heard her bark again, this time her tongue sticking out at him.

He scratched his head in annoyance, leaning up once more and grabbing the book. _Troublesome woman…_He cracked the book open once again, reading the words with an annoyed glare. "Ha Ha Ha" the book almost laughed at him in the same way his father would. "Don't be embarrassed at all young Nara. It's just been decided that we all have pretty terrible luck, no need to get upset though. During the course of the book, it will help you in dealing with the troublesome woman your bound to come across during the course of your life as a Nara."

_This is still kind of pathetic… _He thought to himself as he turned the page. "Most likely you've met to two kinds of women that seem to bug us the most. "

"The loud and obnoxious type." _Ino_.

"The bossy, and tyrannical type." _Temari._

"And unfortunately the type that would be perfect for you, but your not going to end up with." _Hinata._

"With that being said, it's best if you decide what kind of girl you're interested in at the moment and look more into it, by reading the pages stated below." Shikamaru blushed a little as he stared at the page numbers below. The two categories listed below indicating just where he could find the information on either "Loud" or "Tyrannical"

A multitude of thoughts ran through his head as he sat still with the book in his hands, blushing. The first and foremost was of course how he was going to get his father back for giving him this stupid thing. Followed by embarrassment that through hundreds of years of Nara men, almost not only never got better at dealing with the opposite sex, but that they all eventually married one of the two kinds of women.

I mean look at his own father, he married his mother, and she's the bossiest woman he's ever met. Not a single one of them could ever just marry the girl like Hinata. I mean she should have been pretty perfect as it was. _Quiet, patient, devoted…She'd be better then the other two that's for sure. _

Yet his mind wandered some more… thinking of both Ino and Temari as he looked into the clouds… _This book makes it seem like I'm really interested in either of them—maybe I should just close this thing and be done with it. It'd be too much of a pain to get romantic advice when all I want is a chance to get them out of my hair._ He continued to think, his mind still thinking of the way he got so flustered back at the ramen shop. Not to mention the times he'd been flustered around Ino.

He sighed deeply to himself, knowing that there had always been some kind of odd interest in him from the two of them, he surrendered. _I'm bound to learn a thing or two if I go ahead and read just a little bit. It couldn't hurt to see if I can get some tips on how to quiet a girl like Ino, or dethrone someone like Temari. _

He cursed himself for turning the pages, once for choosing Ino over Temari at the moment, though he knew full and well that he just didn't feel nor had to deal with her again today. And secondly for even reading this thing altogether, unable to shake the sour feeling he had in his stomach from the troublesome piece of literature, he began to read about loud women.

"So, you know this particularly annoying if not loud girl do you?" the book seemed to ask. "No, worries. I had one on my team when I was just a boy. She talked way too much and had the hots for another guy in our village. I thought everything was ok, but that boy eventually died in a mission. I couldn't very well let her cry, it just didn't seem right so as I comforted her, a relationship started."

The similarity between his life and the life of his ancestor was eerie. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel an odd chill from the win before he kept reading. Thoughts of how the Nara family stayed in stone even after all this time rested in the back of his mind. Not to mention, he had been the one who comforted Ino when Sasuke left. It was really kind of ironically pathetic.

"Regardless, this girl tends to be a little bossy and pushy. Outspoken is one thing but overall just nags about too many things. The first step taken when dealing with a girl like this would be to correct the least troublesome thing that has been complained about. (I.e.: Say your posture is atrocious, which I'm sure it is, when in the presence of this girl try to lean up a little more. If anything she'll notice a bit more of you, and won't have that on her list of things to bother you about.)"

He played with the thought of him standing upright for a moment before grumbling slightly to himself and turning the page again. "A step for yourself, is that when you're talking to her and find yourself annoyed find a way to drift off in thought but without getting caught. (I.E: You probably roll your eyes when you could careless in a situation. So a step taken would be to keep your eyes focused on a menial thing that's within the vicinity. Like a rock by her feet, or a tree behind her. Fix the angle that your looking at so though you're facing her, you're still looking at the object of your choice .You don't have to listen and still get away with not getting in trouble.)

He closed the book again; annoyed that such a thing could have even been said before… he grumbled quietly to himself as he looked back at the clouds. _Forget it, I'm not going to waste my time with something like that._ He told himself this time in a more reassuring manner.

Had Shikamaru been in a calmer mood, he would have undoubtedly laid on his back and done nothing all day. Throwing the book at his father when he got home later that night and not saying another word about it for the rest of his life. However this time was different. He rose from the grass brushing the dirt off the back of his pants in a swift motion and scratching the back of his hair where it had been laying down. _I must seriously be stupid. _He told himself as he put his hands in his pockets for a split second. Shikamaru stretched out a little, taking a long yawn before trying something new.

He straightened his back, a quick pop as he took his hands out his pockets and held them at his sides. He looked from left to right almost embarrassed that such a thing was even tried. He sighed to himself with a quiet groan before hiding the book within his coat. _Troublesome book…_ he told himself. Unsure of why he started walking to begin with…he grumbled to himself as he walked an unfamiliar way towards the Yamanaka botany shop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With that ends chapter two, not sure if it's good or not. Chapter three is on the way sooner or later. Can't say how long this thing is going to last, but I'm content with making it cover more then what it appear.

Tell me what y'all think… 


	3. As luck would have it P1

Disclaimer: See chapter 2…

Here's chapter three, if you've no need to read my little authors note feel free to just look past the little symbol. Just a few words about this story as a whole in response to the questions that have been brought up.

I don't know how long this story will last, but I know it will cover both girls and a little more.

The book isn't actually speaking to Shika, but it's moreso him imagining that voice as he reads it. (Sortof like when you picture the events happening in your mind.)

As far as updating goes, It will turn into a pretty regular schedule within the upcoming days I'm sure. I've had a lot of spare time on my hands thusly why I've been able to get a few chapters going, but that trend will slow down eventually. So I'd estimate biweekly on average. Of course this is subject to change. Because I won't intentionally withhold a chapter if I know it's ready to be viewed, just isn't my kind of thing.

Thank you to those who noticed my grammatical errors and what not as well as problems in my writing style. As hard as it is not too, I still incorperate both the natural writers mistakes and the errors that come from being really southern. (If they'd been noticed…yet.)

Thank you to those that reviewed my work so far. Feel free to tell me any idea you think could assist Shikamaru. I want to stay as open-minded as possible. If I forgot your question let me know and I'll address it in the next chapter's note. Seeing as directly replying where others can see it isn't one of the skills I've gotten the hang of yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru walked into the botany shop, often switching back in forth between his normal pose and the pose suggested. His more masculine features going between invisible and recognizable. One short step, two wide steps, one shorter step. Either taking full advantage of his long possible strides, or just grumbling forward. The transition was an odd one even for Shikamaru.

_Why am I trying this again?_ Sneaking a glare around the shop he couldn't see Ino at first. Rejoicing a little in the back of his mind, he could still hear her softly humming from behind the countertops. _I mean sure it would be nice to have this idea actually work. But if she finds out why I'm doing this let alone how, she's going to punch my eye in._

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks, realizing where he was in a quick moment. Almost as if he sobered up his normal nature and mindset began to remerge within him. He turned his back without so much as another glance at the counter.

_It's going to be too much of a bother to want to risk getting pummeled_ _by a girl like Ino. Considering how long she's been working with Sakura on her medical Ninjustusu she could definitely do some serious damage to me. Book or no Book, Ino wouldn't be so easy to figure out. _

He began to walk away with a grin, a little proud of himself for catching his own mistake. _She is your typical woman after all. Though she can be pretty nice to me at times ever since Sasuke left, I still become old news when he's mentioned. To think that she would even fall into this books categories is a bad on my part. _He began to walk away.

_Women are too unpredictable… and I'm not about to stick my neck out so much because I listened to one of my fathers books. _He felt as he had stopped himself just at the right moment. So it was no surprise when "Shikamaru" reached his ears in a questioning manner, that he almost missed it completely.

Yet, when he caught on to the voice that he'd come to both enjoy on seldom occasions and loathe at others. He wasn't too thrilled. Quietly grumbling to himself as he was frozen when it came to moving forward. Backwards his legs seemed a little less complacent, allowing him a chance to turn around and face the girl he had come to see. He quickly fished in his pockets for the book. Forgetting to use his own wits.

"If by some chance you have second thoughts, which you probably will. Be sure to find a good excuse and cling to it for dear life. It goes without saying that you might get a lot of black eyes otherwise, due to failed encounters. Or just too big a dose of that Nara charm. Whatever you decide to do be sure it has nothing to do with this book. Because if any girl found out you approached them because of some book then they would probably kill you."

Shikamaru sighed deeply to himself as he faced Ino _That's just great…_ "Ino" he said in an odd tone rubbing the back of his head, while formulating an idea. "Why are you in my family's shop?" she asked him tilting her head to the side as the two exchanged looks.

Now Shikamaru was a bright guy. This of all things was probably his greatest asset as a shinobi. But he was human, and above that a teenaged boy. As well as still finding himself troubled from dealing with the Sand's own 'desert rose'. So he knew not to expect any kind of gracefulness in trying to escape this situation. _I should have stayed with the clouds._ He reminded himself bitterly and constantly.

He contemplated maybe just telling her the truth.. but how would that sound. "Well, I wanted to find a good way to not have to listen to you Ino, and this book gave me a few pointers on how." But he could almost already see himself explaining to the town why he was so badly bruised up afterward. It would also hurt Ino's feelings in the process. Being the nice guy that Shikamaru was, he didn't like to hurt women, even if they were troublesome.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ano…" he began awkwardly. Remembering a few more tips he had read from the book on his way over, even if they pretty annoying, he knew he'd like to escape from this mess with all his limbs. "My mother has a bunch of roses she keeps on the patio. So she sent me to get some new ones…" he said in his natural, almost lethargic, tone.

She took a few minutes to look him over, before she hopped over the counter top to face him, his eyes looking around the store at all the different plants and tools that were useful to gardeners. "Do you know what kind of flowers they are?" she asked looking at him with one of her eyes meeting him. The other eye hidden behind a veil of blonde hair. He met her question with a bit of an uninterested shake of his head.

She crossed her arms in the same displeased manner that he'd grown accustomed too. With it Shikamaru began to feel a little more normal. "Probably to Troublesome for you to want to remember. No ones going to want to deal with someone like you if your so lazy." She grumbled at him, he smiled a little inwardly, planning an intricate escape route as he replied in a failsafe way. "So?" he asked. A hint of frustration in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't nag at him for something like this unless he'd done something that had to involve her.

A quick silence came out of the two of them, almost daring the other to speak, as the stole glances at one another. Though what Ino had in mind was beyond his grasp, Shikamaru could already see himself in the park gazing out the clouds before sunset. Not having to deal with Temari for the rest of the day meant he might even be able to get a nap or two before supper.

Of course, Ino didn't respond the way he thought she would. Her taking better notice of the change in his posture, she eyed him down for a minute. Making him believe the pause the two had shared might have been her just looking him over. He did have his jacket open a little more then usual, and his chest had been a little more expressed due to his back.

"What's up with the way your back? You get hit there or something?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her with an indignant glare oblivious to his stance.

"It's not like you to stand up like that. What's the special occasion, you look like your trying to impress someone."

He looked away for a moment trying to rack his brain for a quick response. Once again the book came to mind as re-read the passage in his mind. "If by some chance either girl your wooing notices the changes in your behavior (though they're probably subtle knowing how lazy we tend to be.) Be sure to play if off in a good way.. Though again, knowing who we are you'll probably say the same thing we always say.

"I felt like it…" Shikamaru responded with a sour look on his face. Ino looked at him with another odd face that he was too complacent to care about at the time. Besides, it only lasted roughly half a second of the overall time they had been talking. "Well I figured that, I guess it's just not something I expected from a guy like you." She sounded a little disappointed to say something like this even if it was in a particularly mocking tone. "Knowing you, you'd probably say things like this are too troublesome."

"Saying a bunch of stuff I don't mean isn't my kind of thing—If I can't tell how I truly feel about it then it's not how I really feel." He ignored the rudeness in his own tone, speaking his mind as he'd been so accustomed too. She seemed to get affected by this statement, almost growling a little before she started talking again.

Of course, what she really said is only known by herself and the flowers. As the lazy Nara just looked away at the flowers she had on a shelf behind her shoulder. Occasionally he could see her face change from one way to the other, but he drifted so in and out of the conversation that it meant no difference. His mind was on complete auto-pilot the entire two minutes she had been talking with him. Responding with nothing more then a nod and a mumble.

_All I need now is something good enough to end this conversation when she's done talking to herself and I'll be home free._ He thought with a mental snicker, _As troublesome as it is, this book wasn't all that bad. This ignoring idea is pretty good as long as I keep my eyes TO her._

"So what do you say Shikamaru?" she asked him "Will you help me out?" a slight redness in her face. From both embarrassment, and another factor not so well known to him. Her eyes were focused on his, almost anxiously He replied the same way he had been doing. "Yeah…sure." he replied without a second thought.

"Great…Give me a few minutes to get ready." She said in a slightly enlightened way, a smile on her dainty lips. Shikamaru paused for a moment before reeling his mind back to the shop.

"Wait…What!?"

He asked almost painfully, wondering what he'd just agreed too that would entail the 'getting ready' of any sort. A bit of urgency laced within his voice. She looked at him oddly. "I asked if I could talk to you about 'something' over a bowl of ramen." She said before her eyes narrowed in a more frightening way, "Don't tell me you weren't paying attention?" she asked as the glare she gave him became witch like.

On the outside, he shook his head, and responded with a calm kind of demanor that he knew to use unless he wanted to get sent through a wall. However, mentally was something different. _Damn…I really should have known something like this was going to happen._ He grumbled. Slightly glancing as Ino turned backwards to the counter. He cracked the book in his jacket again only to now realize his mistake. Which lied almost hidden within the page.

"(SideNote: If you're the kind that spaces out pretty often, it's best you try to be careful just what you say to get the person talking to stop. Because odds are your not paying attention at all, and if you've truly got no luck whatsoever, then you might end up agreeing to something that you shouldn't have.)" The note was marked by a cautious looking figure that looked crudely drawn to fit in-between the lines.

He sighed to himself as he hid the book once again. _He really should have put something like that in bold print._

-Ch.III End

What did Shikamaru agree to do? That will be answered in chapter IV. Which will be ready anytime between tonight and Saturday. But on a quick side-note, I want to mention that this is a humor before a romance. So though there will be plenty of the stuff to go around, don't expect any "I love you's" from Shikamaru till later on in the story (if at all for that matter, cause he doesn't seem like the 'I love you' type from the get go.

Simply because I know love doesn't come in a day, and for someone as lazy as Shikamaru, it will take him some time. Plus, I like going at a good pace. You can't run a mile around a track without the second lap and third lap. It always takes four.

Tell me what y'all think…


	4. As luck would have it P2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2…

I want to take the time to throw in a quick thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story so far. It's enjoyable to see some feedback, but I suppose most writers feel that way.

Though it hasn't been a very long week in my eyes. It took me awhile to get the ideas for chapter four into motion. Though it's not exactly what was desired. There's really no other alternative to this situation, and in the broad scheme of things, it's nesscary for me to continue the way I want with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino and Shikamaru walked a decent distance from one another as they both headed towards Ichiraku. He knew in the back of his mind that though the momentary silence between them wouldn't last very long. He didn't want a quiet moment like this to end in the very back of his mind, but for the majority of his mind it was brought to a more important factor. Why was he out with Ino? And what would happen if she found out he had no idea?

His mind was divided as it contemplated every angle of the situation, wondering a little in part if Ino would surely get angry when she found out. When that issue was quickly resolved he began to ponder something else. What were the odds of him getting off a successful Shadow Imitation jutsu and fleeing. Then play the whole thing off as if Naruto had intervened.

He shook his head, as he drifted behind her in steps. _Gah, No… Naruto would have to think too much to do something like that. He doesn't know any Shadow jutsu's other then his regular clones. That and I don't think he nor Ino or really that fond of eachother._

His mind went to the girl in front of him for another moment, as he cursed his luck underneath his breath. Taking shorter steps then usual as he hoped the ramen shop would not come into view. Yet for some reason… his mind was changed from Ino, to Temari.

_I hope she left by now…_ he thought, hoping that it was true. Begging that she went back to her hotel for the evening, or whatever it was that she did for the rest of the day. However he had a feeling that such a thing wouldn't be possible. It was still pretty much midday, if not the same lunch hour he had left about 30 minutes ago.

He grinned to himself, almost imaging she was still there. _A scary women like her, probably likes to enjoy her food to the very last drop…_ he found himself saying, realizing that undoubtedly she'd be there to greet him when he appeared with Ino.

Yet he knew the meeting itself would take place one of three ways. Almost imaging himself going through the situation in his mind:

Temari greets him rudely, and questions him about why he's with Ino. She would ask something about a date of sorts, He would deny it naturally. But is possibly wrong, and hurts Ino's feelings in the process. From there he'd probably get hit in the face somewhere and Temari would laugh at him.

Or, Again Temari greets him rudely again, and questions him why he's with Ino. She would ask something about a date of sorts, and this time he plays into it. It's wrong, gets Ino all riled up, and gets hit again. In which this time Temari would laugh again, but probably hit him back just because she's scary like that.

Or Finally, Temari greet him rudely, questions why he's there. She would ask about the date and this time he denies it again, But this time he's right about it. Of course Temari's normal response would be 'Why then?' with almost a whimsical grin on her lips. Of which he'd really be in trouble because he wouldn't have a excuse at the time. Again, he's hit and is laughed it.

He sighed to himself, almost trying to expel his frustration. Realizing that even though he could think a few steps ahead, in a situation like this it was all the more bothersome. _Crap…_ he told himself staring at Ino's long fingers as the slid back and forth when she walked.

It's not that she wasn't attractive, she much like Temari was pretty. But they were almost too glamorous, and above all that glamour they had moments In which anyone would be sure that either one was a demon. Ino herself had been training with Sakura on how to use medical ninjutsu. And he'd seen the way that she could demolish the ground with a single punch. _Naruto may want to risk that kind of injury on a daily basis, but I sure don't._ He told himself, taking any further thought out of his mind on account of how bothersome it was.

He shifted in an odd motion, his eyes quickly glancing at the book that was at the root of this entire problem. He sighed to himself for getting into such a situation, but more-so he knew this situation could have been avoided had he not left his spot.

But no if he didn't use the books advice to ignore Ino, No.. Shikamaru probably would have dismissed whatever she said as troublesome and just rolled his eyes as he normally did. The fact that he stared to her the entire time was the only factor that was new in terms of how he acted, and he knew it was too annoying to want to think what it meant.

Though most of it was bad luck on his part, he still cursed at the book for inspiring him to even get up. Quietly he resigned himself to getting back at his father for this in the long run, but for the moment his hands cracked the book open once again. _It's probably useless…_ he thought even as he turned to special pages entitled. "Panic."

He glanced once to the blonde in front of him. Her a few steps still ahead of his stride, and then again at his surroundings. Ichiraku would be down the street and to the right. In just a few more steps. He had to do get something before he stepped inside. Things would get even worse quick if he didn't.

"If the situation takes a turn for the worse. It's suggested above all that you refrain from using the truth. I doubt this would be a probably for shadow users, but what do I know. As far as actual situational advice goes, I'm sure it's been suggested by yourself or someone else that you run away… but that isn't going to solve any…"

He closed the book with a frown. _That isn't helping… _He told himself. _Besides, I'm not in the mood to hear about how to be a coward from a book._Sharing his frustration with a sigh, Shikamaru hid the book again, much like a shinobi would, and realized… He was going to have to solve this problem on his own.

There's really only two ways about of here…Either I lie my way out of this much like the book thought, play it by ear till I get to the ramen shop and then just wing it for anywhere between now and a few hours. Risk not only hurting Ino's feelings but also getting smacked by one of those damn punches, or laughed at by that other troublesome woman…Or?

Now Shikamaru deep down, though very somewhat discreet, if not just as lazy about it was a gentleman. He didn't like to hurt women, nor to see them cry. The severity of his being here weighted heavily on his mind. _What if Ino?…_ he found himself asking almost rhetorically. Before shaking his head. Not wanting to even waste time wondering what a unpredictable girl like Ino was capable of.

He sighed again, this time taking an upward glance at the clouds as he knew he'd have to break the silence, which he was enjoying. _There's no easy way to end this… not matter what things are going to probably get pretty troublesome._

Finally, the ramen shop came into view. For the second time today he groaned at seeing it in front of him. And that low groan seemed to grow in proportion as he noticed the kunoichi of the sand enjoying her meal at the far side of the shop. The same booth he'd left her by a window old man Ichiraku had added to help the shops cosmetics. There normal place to meet.

He nodded, realizing again and painfully. _This damn book really isn't going to help me is it? Dad's really going to pay for this when I see him again._ He though as he looked at Ino again.

"Ano…" he began.. Watching as she turned to look at him, stopping short of the entrance to the shop. His eyes characteristically looked into hers before shooting away. "What is it, Shikamaru?" she asked in a curious, but enigmatic tone. One that seemed to hide a lot of thought subliminally. "I… uh… can't go with you to the ramen shop… Not until you tell me why we're going." He confessed in a akward, yet un-mistakably lazy tone. It was still very blunt after all.

His eyes searched away, almost forcing themselves not to look at her, he happened to catch a glance at her face by mistake. Ino had been pretty red, her face was flustered as she looked away from him too. Her eyes came back to him in an instant, almost shaking off the akwardness between the too she seemed to get a little annoyed. "I though you said you were paying attention. Here I am asking something serious of you and you lie to me.

Just by listening he could distinguish the bit of hurt in her voice. But he couldn't discriminate between whether it was just small in size, or badly hidden. Either way he knew that it may have been something very serious. The guilt tapped him a little inside, not knowing how exactly he was going to deal with it, he wandered around in another pause between the two. Trying to find the words that she would have wanted him to say.

The pause before them went from a more hostile, to docile kind. Almost like the wires of a piano when it is waiting to be plucked, they seemed to wait for the other to speak. Of course, Ino broke the silence with an annoyed scoff.

When he looked back at her, the redness was immediately gone. The movement of her lips happened to be caught in his glance as she asked very simply. "Well?" she asked impaitiently.

"What?" he asked, feeling a little free of blame.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

He gave her a sour look, squinting at her. "No… I already said I wanted to know why we were going. Isn't that good enough?" he replied his tone sounding as if it were troublesome to speak to her.

"No that's not good enough!" she barked sounding much more annoyed. "When you screw up as a guy your supposed to apologize for it. Don't you know anything?" He scoffed a little in his defense. His hands in his pockets on impulse. "Troublesome…." He said in his trademark way. As her eyes were sharpening like kunai… the laziest ninja in Konoha recognized is biggest error. He didn't bother to ask just why Ino's face was so red.

Of course the second or too later after her hand struck him in his right eye. He remembered more then he had before why he called Ino one of those troublesome women. But he was pretty certain that she could throw a pretty painful right hook.

Chapter. IV end- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well…Like I said. I wasn't too thrilled about how things went during this chapter. But in truth this was the best way to animate the two, to get the point across. Regardless, it is what it is. Chapter 5 will be up soon. I have about 50 of the rough draft down on paper, and each takes about an hour or two to translate. So it should be up between today and tomorrow.

Tell me what y'all think… 


	5. Black eye and a ramen shop

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2…**

**Chapter V is here, but I read a recent review that although didn't sound the way I had hoped it; I realized I wanted to address some things noted. For those who don't care look for the symbol it's always going to be there lol.**

**The editing device and myself keep having disagreements. So I'm beginning to realize that a lot of annoying typos keep popping up that weren't there in my second or third drafts. (Drafting process of handwritten Type Retype w/ Spell check etc.) Such as at the bottom when I said I have 50 of the rough draft. That was meant to be 50 percent. 50 chapters is way too much a stretch for any story to this writer. Especially considering that they've each been over 3 pages typed, I don't have the endurance for that right now. Besides, it would eventually turn into filler.**

**Quick note about the piano thing. It sounded good when I was editing, but I should have paid closer attention. I did mean to say striking but eh… no use crying over spilled milk**

**I regret to say that the previous chapter felt like a personal flop because I didn't feel like I knew how to animate Ino very well. Shikamaru is similar to myself, so animating him within character feels like it is a little less challenging then someone like Ino. So dialogue between them was cut short and I worked more towards portrayal then anything else.**

**So in other words, I made a mistake in planning, and countered with establishing a little more about Shikamaru's character, and his current relationship with both Temari and Ino. And setting the stage for chapter 5 and later chapters which y'all will get later. Which awaits below. Anyhow sorry for the long note, I just like to make sure a lot is covered when it's important. I'll try to keep em short.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She got you pretty good."

"Yeah… I know ok…"

"I'm just saying. For you to have to put one of those one must mean it looks pretty ugly right?" the sound of chips crunching followed his statement.

Shikamaru sighed, glaring back at his friend. "Give it a rest…It's troublesome enough without you or the others talking about it."

Yesterday had been a very bad day as far as Shikamaru was certain. First getting the troublesome book, then from Temari to Ino. He had initially felt dumb for still going to visit her in the first place. But today, after reflecting a little more it was more so the fact that he'd forgotten to watch what he said. Especially when he'd possibly been in the clear. But because he didn't stop himself in time and got lazy. He got punched, and Ino did hit him with a lot of force.

And it hurt like hell to touch. Sakura had been the one to help him up after some time had passed after he got hit. Why she was there was beyond his level of caring, but he was thankful when she treated it. Saving him the further embarrassment of having to go to see a stranger about getting punched out by a girl. Or even worse, someone like the Fifth who would never let him live it down. He had been grateful, so he explained what had happened.

Of course that was until she scolded him herself. Saying how even though Ino had held a lot of her strength back she could have done a lot more if she wanted too. He grumbled to himself during that time, and despite having one eye shut he still drifted in an out of her rambling…

It was near the end when she looked at him with an odd look and said. "Ino looked peculiar when I saw her. She didn't tell me what she was going but her face looked different." But if her words had any affect on Shikamaru it hadn't been for more then an idle second. He quickly sighed and looked away. Driving any other thoughts out of his head. She finished treating him, and he went on his way. Annoyed with the result.

"It's still pretty funny" Chouji joked a little more in the present. Chuckling to himself as he took another bite of the snack he'd brought with him. "You could easily pass as a pirate." Shikamaru touched the piece of black fabric over his right eye before glaring at Chouji for a long moment. "It's not like I wanted too… Sakura said it would be the most effective way."

Though it was supposedly special, Sakura still made him put on an eye patch of sorts. It wasn't that big, but it annoyed the hell out of him regardless. Though he was sure he should be grateful for not having to explain why his eye looked like a mess under the fabric he still contemplated whether or not it would be more troublesome to just take the thing off and be on his way. Most of his friends who had seen it laughed much like Chouji. But at least it wasn't Naruto… _He'd laugh his head off…And so would she…_

"I know I know… but you have to admit it does look peculiar." Shikamaru glanced at him indignantly, for a long moment. Chouji took a hint in a few seconds, closing his lips together over a piece of food and chewing for a long moment. Shikamaru's gaze returned to the clouds. Having won some quiet for a moment… he watched as a particularly large cloud passed overhead. He didn't have a very long moment before Chouji sighed himself, crossing his arms much like his friend. "You still haven't told me why you went and spoke to Ino in the first place." He asked.

Shikamaru took a moment to glare back at his best friend. Both sitting at the spots they usually did when Shikamaru went cloud gazing on the rooftop. _It's not like I can't trust him._ He told him self in the ideas defense. It took him a long moment before his shook his head with a long yawn. _No… It's too troublesome. I'm going to throw that book back at my dad and that will be the end of that. There'd be no point in telling him about the whole thing. Especially when all it was, was a pain in my ass._

"Ask Ino…" he grumbled, almost provokingly, "I don't feel like explaining It." He said continuing to lie on his back. Chouji seemed to have heard him loud and clear. The bag of chips stopped rustling for a moment. Shikamaru's gaze returned to the clouds. He listened to Chouji's feet hit the ground he grumbled a little looking at Shikamaru's face again before he laughed a bit. "Should have guessed." He said in an odd tone.

When Shikamaru's eyes met him again he was walking away. "I'm going to go get some breakfast… Don't forget you've got training later when Asuma-sensei gets back from his mission." Shikamaru nodded to him. And with a quick jump, Chouji had left him alone with the clouds.

He closed his eyes when Chouji left, yawning. It wasn't that he wanted to take a nap or anything but the clouds always made him feel like he could relax, he knew he had to stay awake. But his thoughts drifted off just a quickly. 'That' person was in the midst of them, closely followed by thoughts of what he was going to do for lunch. He grumbled a little to himself, as his hands drifted into his pockets, grasping the book that he'd kept pretty well hidden. He held it in front of himself with his right hand.

His father went on a mission yesterday, and according to Jounin he spoke to, he wouldn't be back for a bit. So having him 'listen' to the problems Shikamaru had found with the book would have to wait for sometime. _What should I do with this stupid thing?_ He asked himself holding it still. _I mean if it works then great… Then I don't have to be bothered as much right? Easing my troubles is the only reason I read the thing in the first place._ He touched his eye again in response.

A low groan when he winced from bothering it. It was still pretty swollen. Although, Shikamaru was not sure which one hurt more. His eye, or his pride. Of course he was too lazy to want to plague himself with such thoughts for too long, pushing things off to the side had been a habit of his lately. All this wouldn't have started if it weren't for 'that' person.

"Honestly… I don't see why they expect me to get any work done when I'm paired up with a lazy person like you." She complained in a familiar manner. It was almost the same thing everyday when he arrived at the booth. Shikamaru glared at her, sourly. His hands in his pockets, but he still glared at the paperwork in front of the two. "Look…" he grumbled. "It was the Fifth decision… So let's just get this over with and when the exams are over you can go do whatever you want."

"Hmph…" she scoffed a little at him. Angry that they'd been paired up together as usual. Not being able to escape this guy when she went to Konoha really bothered her. She grinned a little, as if proud about what her mind had cooked up. "Yeah right… I bet your thrilled deep down to be paired up with me again. Why else would you be following me around every time I come to this place."? She said in jest. Expecting some kind of forced response from Shikamaru. His eyes continued to glare at her, both indignantly and sourly.

"No…" he said without a second thought. "You're too loud…I'd never intentionally put myself through the trouble." She glared at him for an odd moment. Her face scrunching a little, it looked almost as if she wanted to claw at him. Shikamaru watched her carefully for a sign of a strike. A pause in tension... Instead the look in her eyes died down… and she turned her head to enjoy her lunch, and face her paperwork. Multitasking as she usually did.

Shikamaru expected a long pause between him and her, followed by another wise remark. Temari wasn't one to be quiet for long, of that he knew… Yet the silence came… and for a long moment, even as they enjoyed ramen from either side of the table. Nothing changed… He watched her eat her food without a care in the world. _If she could see her face…_He thought too himself almost with a laugh.

It was far from what anyone would call dainty, as she ate chunk by chunk. For someone like her, to eat this way was _strangely_… Shikamaru shook his head. Figuring she did it out of anger, and because the booth they sat at had been a little more secluded feeling from the rest of the place. She glared at him once, foully. And with it his eyes went back to his food, and the paper in front of him. Multitasking, in a way that was far from graceful, being that it was difficult to eat when his dominant hand was occupied.

The silence continued for quite some time, before her stole another glance, at her watching as she ate and worked with ease. He found it a little odd that she could do it so diligently. Not recognizing how until after she caught his eyes again. "What is it?" she grumbled a little. Looking at him through slightly sterner eyes. Shikamaru felt himself feeling more awkward, wondering why his normal placidness had been disrupted. He looked away from her, trying to form a normal soured look.

"I was just surprised you'd been able to keep quiet for so long… That's all." He said annoyedly, his eyes meeting the ceiling. He heard her laugh a bit, almost inaudibly. He cursed his eyes for looking back to her as she grinned at him. That proud look resting on her face she put her pencil and chopsticks down. He'd expected a loud laugh, and a _"Baka, Are you that hopeless?"  
_

However, she shook her head, still holding that proud look on her face. "Baka." She said passively. In a way that he'd heard her say very rarely, a slight laugh behind her voice she kept her normal tone the entire time. "If you don't know how to do it, then you ask."

She took the paper stationed by his ramen bowl. Glancing it over she took another paper from the stack, mixing that one up into it.

"Oi…" Shikamaru responded, "What do you think your doing?" he barked. She took another piece of paper, reading it over quickly she put it down in front of him. It wasn't a slam, like he'd expected. But a simple motion. She pointed to his hands putting her finger on his dominant hand. "The trick is to eat using the hand your best with only working on documents you don't have to do too much on and use the other hand. When all you have to do is check something off or circle." He withdrew her finger just as quick, returning to her previous look, she gathered her supplies and her could almost hear the sarcasm, and usual pride in her voice.

"How was that? Was I still too loud for you? Cry-baby."

His eyes opened slowly. Drifting back to the present from his dreamlike state. He grumbled at the memories of a few days ago. He took a few moments to keep his train of thought before he felt something odd. He noticed the large figure in front of him, and just as quickly the absence of the book from his hand. He collected himself quickly as the aroma of smoke filled his nose.

"The idiots guide to troublesome women…" the man in front of him repeated taking a deep puff of his cigarette before grinning back at Shikamaru laughing too himself. "Written by a Nara no less." He said in jest. The lazy shinobi looked at the man and spoke almost out of slight shock. "Asuma."

Ch V end- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, there you have it. I feel a little more relieved now that I get a chance start with what I feel is a little more significant of a relationship. But I meant it when I said I'm not going to jump into anything, and even if I am more of a Shikamaru x Temari kind of guy, I'm still open to anything.**

**In case I messed up on portraying it, or things get messed up. I will say this much. The story is currently taking place right after the event with Gaara. I don't feel like spoiler tagging anything so I'm gonna leave open like at that.**

**In case anyone was curious, the eye patch thing was just a little something I thought would be funny. If you haven't gotten a really serious black eye before then you wouldn't really know how disgusting it can look from time to time. So I took the liberty of covering Shikamaru's eye up at first, so I wouldn't have to describe a swollen eye, but considering what I could do with it. I kept things that way. It's not a permanent thing though, obviously.**

**Anyhow, That's all for this week anyhow. I'm still just as open for reviews. Thanks to TWNJ and everyone else for the feedback. For anyone curious, my email or the thread set up at Narutofan is always open. And I'll be sure to reply to whatever stated either there or in the next Authors note.**

**Later. **


	6. A Chainsmoker's wisdom

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

**Well, not much to say for an authors note. I've been pretty busy as of late, but seeing as I got some time and had the rough drafts prepared I want to keep my word on the updating.**

**Just a note I wanted to address quickly, I've seen a lot of writers note and mark when they go back and forth between past, present and future. Considering the elasticity this story could very well have, I am not going to mark that. By no means would it not be addressed of course, but I mean I'm not going to do anything too special other then a few words in passing. Just really isn't my style.**

**Anyhow, here's chapter 6**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Asuma?"

Shikamaru muttered with a little bit of shock, His teacher over him a slight grin as he slid the book from side to side to test how real it was. "Reading a book like this Shikamaru? I thought women were too troublesome for you?" he asked. Shikamaru felt some awkward embarrassment accumulating as he leaned up off the ground. "The word troublesome is still in the title." He replied, before snatching the book out of Asuma's hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grumbling a little as he put it down beside him, a stern look in his eyes. "Well I had to talk to you about something. But Yoshino said you and Chouji had left awhile ago." he looked up for a minute recalling what had happened. "I bumped into him on my way over, and he told me you'd still b here among other things…"

Asuma grinned in a way that made Shikamaru uneasy, and urged to say _Troublesome_ just by catching glance at it. "Apparently he was telling the truth about Ino as well. She must have gotten you pretty good to put an eye patch on."

"Shut up…" he grumbled quickly. He put his hand over the book before looking around a little. "I only put it on because Sakura told me I had too." Asuma shrugged ignoring the annoyance almost flowing out of his pupil. "Yeah, Yeah" he said with a slight laugh the other way. "What'd you do to get her angry enough to hit you like that?"

He didn't hesitate for even a second, replying in a very straightforward way. "I wasn't paying attention…" Asuma laughed to himself loud enough that Shikamaru could hear it, trying to stop short as he looked at his pupil with a smile. "That sound like you Shikamaru." He replied heartily.

There was another pause between the two. Not an awkward one either, but one that was expected. Asuma fully aware of Shikamaru's nature to only talk and do things when he feels like it. He quietly smoked to himself; looking more at the clouds he made then the ones in the sky. Eventually Asuma looked over to Shikamaru who was taking to time to deposit the book back in his jacket. Unaware of how the Chuunin was trying to relinquish any recurring thoughts of Temari, Ino, or anything too troublesome in general.

"That book" he asked leaning up a little. "Why would you get something like that anyhow? Is Ino really that big of a problem." He asked scratching his chin, "Or maybe she's more of you type then I thought." Shikamaru's face went unbelievably sour, and red in an instant.

"Oi!" he barked. "Quit reading into things, my father gave me the stupid thing!"

Asuma's eyes went wide, possible from the shock of his words. "Shikaku did?" his teacher had asked him watching as he nodded. Fighting back another grin, Asuma scratched the same part of his head once again.

"Look, I don't know why but the other ay he gave it to me…" He replied tapping were he had it hidden. Crossing his arms a little as Asuma did likewise. "What do you think was the reason?" he asked Shikamaru in a tone more serious then before, glaring towards him.

Shikamaru looked into the almost ghastly look Asuma was giving him before looking away and towards the clouds with the same frown. "I said I don't know. It's not like I did anything different then usual that day."

"Aye." He replied. "But what about the days before that?"

Despite how much he had tried, the memories of 'that' person the days before came into his mind. He was unaware of what he was trying doing physically, although he wanted to be certain he had scoffed. He cursed to himself, as the grin of Asuma's face was a sign of his failure. Attempting to shake off this feeling he muttered. "Women are troublesome… and right now so are you."

Shikamaru sighed watching as his Sensei's face resembled the same look of pride his father had before giving him the stupid guide. Shikamaru felt his annoyance rising, and swallowing any pride he had left, he outlined his day yesterday. Asuma sat and listened to the entire thing, a mix of emotion at first. But most seemed to be a laugh cut short abruptly. The story ended with Ino and Sakura.

He rubbed his chin and took a slight puff of the cigarette. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to just lie?" he added after hearing about how badly he had gotten hit. Shikamaru could tell Asuma was focused on the eye patch even if it wasn't able to see it. " I don't have the time to think of something like that…" he grumbled. "I just said what was true… and that's it."

"_Was probably too much of a hassle." _ Asuma muttered quietly.

Shikamaru frowned at him in question, apparently unaware of what Asuma had just said. He tried to smile; uneasy at the glare he got from Shikamaru shaking his head for a second or two. Eventually, he looked the other way, trying to look back at the clouds before he was cut short but Asuma's questioning.

"Shikamaru…Why do women bother you much?" he asked almost rhetorically. Shikamaru cursed a bit, he replied in his trademark kind of response. "It's not that I dislike women in general…It's the bossy ones that really bug me." Asuma crossed his arms. "So…"

"You'd prefer a much more quiet person… Much like Hinata right?"

_Damn it…I never imagined today Asuma of all people would be getting on my back about this sort of thing. I really wish he had a mission or something…_He nodded in reality, but his thoughts were still aggravated. _Can't other people mind their own business? What I feel like doing should be my own problem._

"I don't see why it really matters… but yeah." He attested. "I you really want to know, I think a quiet is better then someone who's really loud or rude." In response Asuma glanced oddly at the ring on his finger before he laughed a bit to himself awkwardly. "I know what you mean I guess… but..." his displacement with the situation seemed to clear up a bit. "You truly don't know what you want until that very last moment."

Shikamaru's eyebrow shot up quickly in confusion, Asuma nodded in response. "I'm saying that you shouldn't be so reserved in terms of this sort of thing. Or as negative… Who knows, the girl of your dreams could be right in front of you and with always thinking like you do, she will slip right past you."

Shikamaru yawned, trying another one of his usual ways to get Asuma to be quiet. He had no will to hear about this right now. Although it made him ore annoyed and curious then he'd want to admit. The tactic seemed to work for a moment. Reverting back to the normal silence, before Asuma broke it again as he asked.

"What about the book then? You going to use it?"

Shikamaru shrugged, looking back at him through the corner of his eye. "I don't know… I'll probably get rid of the stupid thing in the end." He told himself. "Not like I should care." Asuma paused for a long moment, taking the time to carefully gaze at Shikamaru before grinning to himself, a confident look that once again had resembled his father.

"You'll read it." He said confidently. " I can tell just by looking at you, you're going to read it sooner or later." He replied rising to his feet and brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. Shikamaru tried to scoff, closing his eyes with a grin of his own. "Yeah right… What makes you so certain."

Asuma looked back at him in response. "Because, you've got to deal with Temari, Ino, and all sorts of women you don't like again. It may not be for romantic interest at first, but your going to find some reason and then read it again."

For some reason Shikamaru's eyes shot open once more, glaring at Asuma as he tried to figure out what was the matter mentally. He crossed his arms, and scoffed once more. Using a manner befitting of that of an old man, who's been around much too long and seen more then his share of things.

"What are you doing here anyway..." he asked in a really annoyed way. Completely off topic. "I don't think you came here looking for me to speak about my love life." Asuma seemed to nod at this statement. "No, your right. I came because Tsunade has a mission for us. Specifically after lunch time." He replied. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose once again in curiosity. "After lunch?" he asked. Asuma knew what he meant just after the two words. He answered him with the help of two fingers. "Well, one. It's lunchtime. So my guess it she's probably hungry." He said lightly, but the look soon turned into a frown.

"Secondly, This is no simple mission."

Ch. VI end- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With that, I can say proudly that the next chapter will feature Temari. This is after all a story about her him and Ino. So she'll finally get some conversation time in the next couple of chapters to come. **

**I'll stretch to have Chapter 7 up before Monday, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time. Luckily with Spring break here I'll have time to focus on this after training. With that being said, as usual criticism and comments are always accepted.**

**Tell me what y'all think about it…**


	7. A Eyepatch, a Sink, and a Shop

header;** heading 1;**Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;**Strong Emphasis;**_Emphasis;_**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**Well, it's alittle past the previous deadline, but I got around to writing it nonetheless. You wouldn't beileve how many times I got the entire thing erased. This has been one of the more fun chapters to write even in rough draft form. Although I will say now that it's kinda long. Seeing a there was no way to break up the changes in sequence. However, I think y'all will be pleased about it. **

**Rulers mean change in sequence.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Asuma stood quietly with both his arms crossed. Standing inside the kitchen of the Nara household. Gazing at the proud shinobi of shadows as he hand washed plates at his wife's command. "So, why is it that you gave Shikamaru that book?" he asked "Women of all things is not something he's probably ever going to want to get into."

Shikaku tried to conceal a grin as he continued to scrub at the pan. "Because he needed it, that's why." he said still trying to keep something to himself. Asuma looked at him puzzledly. "Needed it?.. What do." he paused again, his eyes widening for just a second before narrowing normally again. "You know something don't you?"

Shikaku Nara's face became that of a wily grin. "Aye... And if you'd have been there you'd know just why I'm doing this." Asuma rubbed his chin alittle, he could not deny his curiosity. "You've got to tell me what it was." he replied anxiously. In an instant the two men, both at least 30 or more years of age, resembled school girls. Looking around from left to right to check and see if Yoshino was anywhere within earshot. Preparing to spill some gossip on the lazy Nara. Both under the pretext of a _Father and Sensei_ conference spoke of the event between Shikamaru and 'that' person.

* * *

Had Shikamaru been able to shirk off his duties as a chuunin examiner, today would have been that day...

_Not a simple mission..._ grumbling and trying to speak in a way like Asuma did. He walked into the ramen shop, _I don't care what kind ofmission it is, why did it have to be after lunch. _ He asked himself, sending his hands into his pockets without a third thought. His usual slouching posture apparent as he stepped forward. Reluctantly watching his feet stride ahead.

The smell of freshly made noodles filled the air as Mr. Ichiraku beckoned to him with a wave and a smile. Always pointing at the booth with his index finger before pausing and looking at him. Shikamaru always responded with a slight nod of his head, if nothing more then to acknowledge that he got it. He'd always just simply keep moving afterward, just as Mr. Ichiraku would return to diligently preparing Naruto's favorite snack. _Looking back, I don't think I've ever really spoken to that guy..._

He thought for a minute, and if he'd been in the mood he might have let his thoughts wander. But alas, he knew he would have to stay focused on one thing for the next thirty or forty minutes. And that thing just so happened to be sitting at the booth he'd been too so many times throughout the day. Just working quietly.

Her hair maintained in its usual fashion, there were only a handful of times where he saw her keep it down. She scribbled away at the piece of paper that was currently under her. Her deep emerald eyes covered behind a pair of reading glasses. Ones of which he'd never really gotten a chance to see before. At her left was an amass of paper work, and to her opposing side sat a bowl of ramen with chopsticks folded neatly on top. A quick glance and he noticed the other side of the table he usually sat at was set up in an identical fashion.

For a brief moment, Shikamaru was certain that she was back to that seldom side of her. Where there was no obnoxious laughter, or banter. No rudeness in every other sentence. She wouldn't be crinkling the small patch of skin above her nose when she poked fun at him. She just simply worked... and as she did so the same famillair feeling approached Shikamaru.

In response to what he'd been seeing and feeling. He took a step back_, Screw this..._

He told himself preapring to leave just as quickly as he came. _Examiner or not, it's not worth it._ He wanted to leave, but part of his leg kept him in place. He just stood still looking at her, and perhaps he had waited too long. Combined with his lack of action, and his natural lack of luck. Temari glanced upward, and met him with a wide grin that he could see even from the front of the shop. Naturally he knew now he'd have to go to her.

From far away, the placid face he'd been silently admiring was changed significantly. He noticed as the steps got closer to the table that she'd been laughing at him the entire time she noticed him. She just tried to control it so that she wouldn't draw anymore attention. However as he got closer she seemed to laugh at him even more. His steps felt heavier then any kind of speed training he'd done with Asuma, of that Shikamaru was certain. The mere irony of the situation was uncanny. And it really got him annoyed thinking about it's resemblance to Ino just yesterday afternoon. _This!... Is why I hate lunch._ he told himself before approaching the booth.

"You have no idea how bizarre that looks." she said with a laugh. "What'd you do? Get alot of soap in your eye when you took a bath yesterday?"

"Shut up... I don't remember asking you about anything." he grumbled lowly, Taking his seat in front of her with a common grumble.

She grinned at him more vixenly. Closing her eyes for a moment in what could be seen as a long blink, her head tiltled upward. "You know on a man, that kind of eyepatch would make them look even remotely intimidating." She gave him a hopeless sigh, still holding her eyes closed, but her wicked grin was far from vacant. "Of course, on a wimp like you, I suppose such a thing is wasted."

He glared at her for a long moment, a soured look on his lips. Yet, in just a few seconds, Shikamaru grinned himself, tilting his head like hers was. "You know, on a more kind woman. Those glasses would make her look quiet and well mannered." He mimicked her every move to the letter grinning wickedly now just as she had. "Of couse on a troublesome woman like you, I suppose such a thing is wasted."

* * *

"Well I suppose it was a week ago, I think that's when this whole thing happenend.

I'd finished my up mission and wanted to get home before Yoshino got too angry. You know how she is when your out without saying anything. So I decided the best thing to do is to take the short cut."

"The one by the Hokage's office?"

"Aye, that one. Of course it was pretty late that night. So I figured no one would be in the office anyhow, and it'd be ok if I just reported my mission to the fifth in the morning. But as I got closer there was a light in the room. Which had me alittle confused, I mean who would willingly stay behind and do all that boring paperwork. So, I decided I'd take it upon myslef and take a look."

"That was pretty illegal you know. Someone with your stealth skills sneaking around and spying would be considered a crime if anyone else found out." Asuma tried to say. Shikaku glared at him sourly, a more advanced version of his sons. "Well I didn't get caught... and it turned out to be Shikamaru anyhow so it's all good."

There was a long pause between the two before Shikaku cleared his throat, went back to washing dishes and whispering quietly. "Anyways, As I snuck closer and noticed my sons hair style. I couldn't help but feel curious as to why my son would be there so late at night. I moved closer and closer before a second figure came into view, this one was in a chair at first but I got a glimpse. To my suprise it was someone with blonde hair, and a girl no less."

" A girl and Shikamaru?..." he asked tapping his chin alittle. "It had to be Ino right? Not alot of girls in this village can really stand his attitude other then her."

The seasoned shinobi shook his head. "No... It wasn't her. I thought it would be too, but I was wrong. As I got into a better position, even I was suprised who it was."

* * *

Shikamaru rubbed his cheek where Temari had hit him with the flat side of her palm. Muttering a few words that sounded like loose profanity and troublesome under his breath. He looked back to her as she took a bite of her ramen. Even if she looked a bit older and more mature with the glasses on, the peculiar if not brazen way she ate was no stranger. Slowly he knew it was renewing the same feelings he had felt before. Thinking on before...

Shikamaru shook his head in an odd manner. _Cut it out..._he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes and grabbing a piece of paperwork. Of course it didn't take him long to realize that the print used on the paper was marignally smaller then it was before. Inhaling, He prepared to sigh to himself, taking no pleasure in the size of what he was forced to read.But he stopped short as he felt something touch him.

He looked over out of response. Noting quickly that something was touching the bottom of his eyepatch where his cheek began. Temari's fingers were gripping a pair of reading glasses from the looks of it. Her fingers held onto it so lightly that he could see the tomboyish way she kept her fingernails being magnified by the lenses.

"You won't read it like that, I already know it."

"Hmph.." he scoffed. "Why not?"

She shook her head, her face kept in a way that he couldn't distinguish whether it was anger or not. "The print is much too small, You wouldn't enjoy straining your eyes that much." Shikamaru spent no time thinking on a response other then. "And how would you know what I like and dislike anyhow?" he muttered quietly, almost in a subliminally provocative way.

"Because you always mumble on and on about how much you hate small print. To the point where it's more annoying then you." she replied in her defense, looking at him with a frown on her face this time. She might have been getting agitated.

_She's right you know_ his mind thought in agreeance, However physically Shikamaru showed signs of retort. "Well if you could guess all this, then wouldn't the eye glasses just make things..."

She cut him off before he could finish, slapping the glasses in front of him. "All this time spent whining could be used putting the glasses on and getting some work done." She grinned alittle, the sign of her inevitable remark. "Or should I get a monocle for you, Oh captain Shikamaru?"

He soured up, remembering Chouji's remark to him before. He took a long moment, before mimicking her oncemore. "I don't know maybe you should get some thicker ones for you, Old Woman."

* * *

"I Saw Temari."

"Temari?... You mean of the Desert?"

"Aye... The same blonde sent from Suna to be a represenetive of the Chuunin Exams." he replied with a stonelike face. "But those two bicker like cats and dogs." Asuma said in defense. "Why in the world would they be together so late?"

"I wondered the same thing, So I acquired a position by the ledges near the window to find out what was going on. Of course, you know how difficult some of those side offices can be to get too. So I couldn't see everything all at once. But, at first glance, the paperwork on the desk led me to beileve that they had run late today and were trying to finish up they're original work. However from what I could see she was drying papers and Shikamaru looked as if he just didn't want to be there. A common kind of thing that happens when he wasn't paying attention, So I listened carefully."

"You could actually hear what they were saying?"

"Well, at first no. So I had to keep moving around to get the best look. However, when I looked over the windowsil again they were in a much more close position. It was suprising to see them getting closer even when they looked pissed off at eachother. But I figured for dealing with eachother for the past couple of weeks such a thing would be common.

'Baka.' I heard her grumble at him. 'I've never met someone so willing to nonchalantly shuffle his way through life and into his grave.'

'Troublesome woman.' He said uninterestedly 'It's my life isn't it?'

I tried to get close again, but everything went fuzzy for a moment. And seeing as it was nighttime, I couldn't use any shadow techniques so I was going off pure Shinobi instinct. So as luck would have it, I missed a few seconds after that. They didn't sound like they drifted far off the subject of life though.

I peeked back over the windowsil for the last time. I remember I almost gasped to see both their faces were more red this time. Each looking pretty flustered. I think they realized just how short the distance between them had been.

Shikamaru mumbled something, from the angle I was looking at I couldn't see his lips or hers, but I could tell he looked alot more nervous then she did. I figured Temari was about to slap him, as much as those two yell at eachother. But she didn't... She just stood still, and watched him talk for a moment, before her head moved forward, keeping her hands at her sides, She leaned in to kiss him."

Asuma who had been whispering much like his Nara ally, broke this common theme with a rather loud. "What!?" Shikaku quickly tried to quiet him with his finger and a blowing motion. "Shhh..." he ushered to him. Asuma laughed uneasily, for a moment. "Wow... So the two actually kissed? That's really hard to beileve." The surpise on his face and voice was obviously overwhelming.

Shikaku paused for a second hearing his nickname being called from his wife. "Honey, have you finished the dishes?" she asked.

Breaking through the tension he leaned over. "Almost done!" he said in an embarassing tone.. Of course he shook it off quickly something only possible after years and years of practice. Quickly looking over to Asuma. "Now, I didn't say that. I said she leaned in, but in truth I didn't actually see them do it... The anlgle I was at only allowed me to see and hear oh so much"

"Someone with your talents and shadow usage couldn't spy on something like a kiss?"

"Don't be so troublesome, I had gotten back from a mission and was pretty tired. Plus Shadows are harder if not impossible to use at night." he said in his defense for his incompetance on spying. "I'm pretty sure they did."

Asuma sighed. seemingly losing what faith he had in his source about his most promising pupil. He crossed his arms oncemore, this time with a curiously annoyed look. "So, is that what hapened to make you give him the book?"

"Sort of...It's what didn't happen that made me do it." he replied looking over to Asuma's face and sensing the question that was about to be asked. He quickly added. "If you'd have seen how the whole thing ended with the yelling, and akward silences before both eventually stormed out."

"You'd know that the only way to make up for such lack of skill is to read a book." he said with a deep sigh.  
.

* * *

He pondered for some while, rubbing the other side of his cheek where her hand had met him. His eyes narrowed as he looked idly out the window. 

_Calling her and old woman really wasn't the best of ideas...But for right now I'd rather risk getting slapped then have to talk about it. _

He tried to tell himself. Looking back at the table recognizing that there had been some silence between the two for quite some time. And it was not one of the calm silence, this one was akward, and out of place. Slowly and assuredly it weighted heavily on him in the back of his mind.

Out of impulse he looked to her. Noticing as she quietly took smaller bites of her food. Knowing full and well she liked to enjoy things slowly if she got the chance. Temari was the type of person who would rush things at first until she got control, That could possibly be why she ate so quickly at first. From there on out, it would be as gradual as she had wanted it to be, Thusly why she finishes so slowly, savoring each last bite. The thought scared Shikamaru at first, but moreso the fact that he knew it was true. _Why do I know so much about her..._ he asked himself. Watching as she gazed at Konoha from the window set up in the shop. Nothing oddly that As she looked tward the ground, he often looked to the sky.

He felt uneasy, a sick feeling that almost instinctually made him look around in a more rapid moment, then secretly into the small book he had hidden in his jacket. Shikamaru was getting more and more angry as the seconds passed. The rememberance of what happened that night building up inside. He wondered what would be the least troublesome way to get rid of these thoughts. At the moment he would have given anything for lunch to be over with. But he knew it would only move slower if he thought about it. Perhaps the book could help.

"Confusion, and other things you can't explain to a bossy woman: It will almost never be a confession of love, but more one for clairty or something like that when it comes to us. I mean, after a certain age, I don't think any Nara is even going to tell his own mother he loves her. But that could be due to the fact that his mother was probably annoying at the time." A small figure shrugged in the book, much like the one from before.

"Regardless... You've been put into a situation that you can't quite put your finger on. Most likely you'll feel the want or need to do something like Catharisis. Or 'Getting it off your chest.' " The book once again had that same crudely drawn figure shrugging, but with a head shake this time. "It's best to start the conversation and just come clean. It will most likely be troublesome, but if you get it out of the way now, then you won't have to do it later.Bossy women aren't like loud ones. They can tend to handle truth just alittle better. At least you should completely hope they do."

Shikamaru paused for a moment... gazing oddly at the pages in the book before closing it shut. He sighed to himself...

"Ano..." he tried to mutter, brining his eyes to a forefront and looking at Temari. She gazed back at him in response, her lips still slightly open from the way she had been looking out the window. He froze not even hearing the "What is it?" she asked in response.

_I can't do this._ He told himself. _This has nothing to do with me... I'm not forced to say it. So then I should just let the damn thing go... This isn't like I'm going to hurt her feelings if I just keep my damn mouth shut._

If Temari had noticed this hesitation... She kept silent to him about it. But her expression probably didn't lie.

"I have a mission..." he said awkwardly. "So... I won't be here for a couple of days."

She looked at him for a long moment, before placing her clothed elbow on the table and looking and placing her head into her palm. Drawing her index finger out to tap the corner of her lips. "I see..." she said amlost coyly, but almost in a bored manner.. "Is that all?"

Shikamaru took a fresh breath of air, before trying to get back into his normal self. Almost as if he'd been sitting down for way too long, mentally, he stood upward and looked to her groggily, brining the frown he'd harbor 75 percent of the time to the front. "Well apart from the fact that I might die... I think that about covers it." he said. Brining his eyes to the side to not look at her directly. Only out the very corner of his eye was he really able to see the grin she had on her face.

And what a grin it was. She looked at him as if he had truly messed up... As if he'd done something so pathetic, that it couldn't be described in a few simple words. Her eyes were narrow, in a fox like manner... No. A dog like manner. She wasn't dainty enough to be a cat, or a fox. Clever like one, but she was much more bruteish. This look seized him... caught him. Put him in a position that he felt there was no way to get out of. Though the two had exchanged nothing more then glances and a few common words over the past couple of minutes. Shikamaru felt like he was caught... As if he'd lost.

A long uncomfortable pause enveloped them oncemore. It dragged on needlessly. But it almost meant nothing. He felt content with just staring at the ceiling until she said something to break this silence. He reassuerd himself. _Keep your mouth shut... otherwise, this won't end. She cant keep quiet for too long, can she?_

In a minutes time, Shikamaru sighed, though he still kept his position. He felt alittle more comfortable. _It's over..._ he thought. Blinking for just a moment. To his dismay, such a feeling was replaced by something else... Something that was alot more..painful.

A large sturdy object had crashed into his side. Sending him reeling twards the floor of the ramen shop. He rolled out of the booth in an odd manner, ending up with his feet facing the exit and his eyes to the ceiling. The pain in his arm beging to bubble.

Before he could comment on anything else, excluding why he'd rolled out of the booth that way. Temari stood over him, crashing the metal fan on the ground remarkably close to his head with one hand, and grasping her paperwork in the other.

"If you die on your mission, I'm personally going to engrave 'Coward' onto your tombstone..." she said with another vixenly smirk.

And with that she walked away, calmly, waving to the other people in the ramen shop as if she was devoid of any kind of blame or much of anything. Shikamaru was left with his profanity, and another feeling he had no idea how to deal with. Instead of doing anything else... he just sighed to himself with a grin on his face rubbing the side of his arm.

_Troublesome woman..._ He closed his eyes. _I bet she would._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch.VII: Arc D' Un : A Pair of Troublesome Blondes, and a Manuscript...end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, there y'all have it. With this, The first arc of this story is over with. And though it was a long chapter that I apologized for up at the top, allow me to apologize again for this longer Authors Note. But in celebration of 1,700+ hits I wanted to make a special chapter like this.**

**If it's not obvious now, that person Shikamaru had been bugged about for the past couple of days was undoubtedly Temari. The moment they were in the office is on the same day they were at the ramen shop together in chapter 5. And whether or not they kissed is up to you at the moment. Because I'm really not going to tell, not yet at least.**

**Though I wrote it a grand total of seven times. In the end, I left the end of this arc incredibly open, because it was the best course of action. The story is supportive of both girls and possibly even more. So for me to up and go one way or the other is unfair. Not to mention, it ruins the story if it's all onesided and what not. Often times what most enjoyable about a piece of literature is what's not said in oppose to what is.**

**As far as Shikamaru and his feelings, that's also another battle for another day. I tried to animate him the way I saw it. Which was the two sitting down and having a talk much like the one I wrote. To be frank, it was more a spectator chapter, and I think that's why it was so much fun to write.**

**But for the most part, I just made him do, what I always watch him do. Mumble, Grumble, Scoff, snort and complain. He was particularily grumpy because he didin't know what to say to her. As far as the rest of the charecters, Ino is the only one who has something she wants to say. But again, next arc.  
**

**I'm not sure if there are anyother loose ends, but if I missed anything in this arc send me a message or something, and I'll edit it into this chapter and this chapter alone. It's long enough anyways.  
**

**Arc Deux: The Cat, The Dogs, the Bandage, and the Book...  
**

**Other then that, the second arc will be up in a few days I hope. I've already got alot of great ideas for it and a pen and a pad ready. I want to also get alot of input onto what should happen in the next chapters after the mission. Although I know what I want to do when and if he gets back to konoha. I'd like to know what the readers want to happen. Like I said, it's open at the moment. Might even do a few polls. Criticisms, comments, and all that jazz.**

**Later.**


	8. Flowers aren't that deep

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**Sorry for such a long time on the update. Bad week though I hate to admit it. Computer has been pretty iffy, and as a result I lost alot of stuff. Including microsoft word, and the chapters I had saved of the entire Idiot's Guide. But, whining solves nothing, and I told myself I wanted to stick to a updating at least once a week. So I sat down and wrote. **

**Edit: I did find the top part of the Authors Note important to note. However, I also wanted to mention that I did have alot of fun with this chapter. And though I lost it about mid-week, I got a bit of my writers mojo back.  
**

**This chapter does contain a few symbols here and there, and though some are more important then others, it's still very important to note that the title of this arc isn't exactly pointless, It serves a purpose when you really think about it but for right now I'll refrain from going too into detail. The arcs themselves aren't alot like arcs either. Because they aren't like completely cut off arcs. You can't miss the first nine chapters and read the tenth and be like 'Oh yeah I got it!'  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Deux: The Cat, The Dogs, The Bandages, and The Book:_

A simple mission, Catch some missing Genin from the Hidden Rock village, and haul them back to Konoha. Our job was over after that much, the Anbu or lesser Ninja's would haul them back to where they belong, and after a quick report things looked home free. Nothing too elaborate, nothing too hard. Just alot of waiting to be divided between Team Asuma. And it's not like their skills made them particularily good at this mission either, to bolster Konoha's bond with The Hidden Rock, they sent a good team, that could get the job done. And getting it done was simple enough, they just had to wait.

Temari would be out of his hair for tomorrow for sure, seeing as it was currently sunset, they would be stuck out in the wild for a bit until they capture the missing shinobi's. No more paperwork, All of it being taken care of by someone else in his stead, No teaching at the Academy either, a substitute would go in for him whenever he was going on missions. All Shikamaru had to do was wait in this spot, underneath the clouds, surrounded by a patches and patches of open land and many flowers. Wait for them to come, and seeing as they were medics meant they probably lacked a bit in combat. And make the catch.

Shikamaru was strangley enough in a legitmately good mood. The smile he had, whether it be mental or physical, was not one that could be easily fissiled. An uncommon quality whenever The Nara brought himself to do such a thing. Normally there would be some sort of something that would make him want to lose what little peace he had. Whenever he was under the clouds, a mission or something annoying would come. Or someone he didn't feel like talking too would eventually find him. Some way or another, his luck would fail him and he'd find himself annoyed. This time however... It was not as bad.

"So things didn't go the best last time with the loud one eh? Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading more into it no?" Again he could hear the laughter of the inamimate object in his hands. _Ino..._ Considering the two had been partnered up for this mission, both having to patrol a small area on the East or West side of where they were expected to try to enter the outskirts of Konoha. This was a good thing... tacticially. As Asuma and Chouji got the East, Shikamaru and Ino got West, which according to scouts was not where they were heading at all. In fact, it was a pretty good chance they were heading straight towards Asuma and Chouji. But just in case, they were waiting.

Ino was currently being quiet, but that did not meant things would last that way. The Nara decided to take it upon himself to be ready for another situation like the one he had been in just yesterday...The mark on his eye still covered, he did not want to risk things so foolhardedly. At least that is what he told himself. "I suppose with the last thing failing it's a good idea to try something else. I guess this means your probably one of the people (Much like a brother of mine) who could never pay attention... As pathetic as it is, this would make the previous thing I told you not all that helpful. Because then you wouldn't have been able to pick up on literally anything about the conversation and get yourself in some kind of stupid situation."

_  
Thanks..._He replied to himself sarcastically _ Wouldn't it have made alot more sense to put something like that in a more noticeable spot? _"I suppose looking back on it now, something like this should be in the front or at least noted in the front... Eh, I'll do it later. Those affected by this sortof thing probably wouldn't pay attention to the mark anyhow. No need to rush." He exhaled in almost a snorting manner. Noticing the word 'later' in the kind of way that he would often use it when he was replying to something that he would probably never end up doing. Contemplating tossing the book across the field he shook his head and tried to turn the page. Very sarcastically adding almost as if in place of the throwing.. _Again... Thanks._

"Right... Back on topic." The book seemed to want to clarify. "One thing you must always remember, is that most women, if not most people like lots and lots of conversation. Something about sitting alone and just enjoying some kind of peace is almost foriegn to most people. And with your luck of women, that silence is non-existant of this I'm sure. So... I suggest instead of ignoring her, or being rude. You try to initiate conversation, and make small marks and phrases here and there. Don't worry if the conversation carries on, that just shows you picked a topic."

"Also," a Figure in bolder print marked this word. Shikamaru ignored the authors sudden usage of marking, and tried to forget the previous lack there of that could have helped him from getting hit in the eye. "It's probably a very good idea to pick a topic that both of you can enjoy. Namely, you to be in fact. See, if you know what you want to talk about then things can go much smoother, and even if you have no clue what's going on around you. You have got a much better chance of getting in the ball park range of what's going on. Which in the long run could save you a couple of times."

"Futhermore!" the book almost yelled at him. The figure from before was drawn with his palm held open. Almost forcing the reader to stop and read the remark. "Refrain from using Troublesome. Because there's no doubt your going to use it once or twice just talking to her. And that's far from what you want, because just the word trouble, brews up more trouble. And that's probably far from what you want." The figure was shown nodding. "Not to mention it's another crucial factor in wooing most girls, espicially the louder ones. See, from what I've learned they tend to be able to pick up on how your feeling pretty quickly. If your pissed off and grumpy, and try to look at them with a scowl, then odds are your going to piss them off in the process.Try to lighten up... maybe smiling or laughing. Anything to make you look as if you hadn't got hurt.

Shikamaru got even more annoyed at his, the smile located in his mind denting so slightly, forgetting the zen-like peacefullness which had overcome him before he even picked up the thing. _I'm wearing an eyepatch, damn it. Even if I did want to smile, wouldn't it look like I'm scowling anyway? _He retorted, the book seemed to have a reply for that, even if he was only reading what the first Nara had put on the page. "I'm sure your pretty annoyed at this, and I don't honestly blame you. But this is important for you own good, and should attempt to be fufilled. No matter what."

Though he wanted to scoff, Shikamaru calmly closed the book in his fingertips. Placing it aside the ground, and noting when his palm brushed up against the tall grass underneath him. _I really wish that stupid thing would stop making it seem like I want to date them..._ He told himself. _That's far from the truth. _He quickly added, laying on his back and letting out a instinctual yawn. His arms folding behind his head in an almost ritualistic fashion, he closed his eyes and began breathing normally again. Resisting the urge to sigh, remembering how peaceful things were again, although Ino had been quiet for quite some time. The Nara prepared to take a quick nap, forgetting about his current mission, of which he'd sure would wake him up if need be. He did have traps in place afterall.

He got just a bit more comfortable before cracking one of his eyes open abruptly, hearing the sound of his name. "Shikamaru?" he heard Ino call in a very sweet and almost 'cute' kind of way. Even though it was Ino, her voiced seemed particularily beautiful. Sounding sweet and curious, full of the usual energy that made her much like...well, Ino. Even her tone was a pleasant ring in the sunset that seemed to blend in well the orange glow of the setting sun.

"What..." said Shikamaru. His voice characeteristically flat. There was not alot of kindness or subtely in his response. It wasn't like he tried to sound like he did, but from years and years of replying just to get it overwith most of the time, the flatness was instinctual. It did not fit in at all with the situation, but in all honesty. Shikamaru could care less. He replied as straightforward as he usually was. "Come here, I want you to see something..." She replied. Ignoring the flat sound of his voice, which she had more then likely got used to by now.

Shikamaru got up up off the ground with not as much as a mumble, or grumble. He calmly brushed the dirt off the back of his pants with his left hand. And put the small book that he'd been reading away in the same spot. Always ready to use it, should he really find the need too, though he was thouroughly sure he never would.

He took a few steps, approaching her in a simple manner, one hand now resting in his pocket and the other hand at his side. He gazed once at the variety of flowers and plants that were growing nearby, alittle suprised to see so many. Most of which she probably knew by nature due to her job at her family's flower shop.

"Yeah?" he said. Ino looked at him once with a usual smile. To him she looked very pleased, so much so he was even curious. _Wonder Why she's so cheery all of a sudden? Is a mission really that fun to her?_ He asked himself rhetorically, knowing it better if he didn't know the answer. "I had no idea so many different kinds of things grew all the way out here." She said gleamingly, Her hand pointing twards a slightly darker colored flower. "You see this one, It's called a Freesia, and if anyone got around to giving it to him it'd be perfect for Naruto."

At the time, Shikamaru wasn't too interested. Flowers were probably a big thing to her, but not really him. Actually, thinking back on it, he had heard a rumor that even the 'Desert Rose' knew her way around a garden or two. So it might have been safe to assume that both did have some kind of connection with these plants. So, whether or not it was by influence of the book, His own will, Or for fear of possibly upsetting the two of them and risk adding another eyepatch to his repretoire.

He made a decision.

He sighed once to himself, taking a short step forward and drawing back on what she'd told him before about flowers. Feeling confident enough to hold a slight conversation should he be forced too. He crouched in a simple manner beside her. Looking over in his trademark kind of way with only the slightest hints of something either pleasurable or miserable. His face resembled the ambigous moment when someone is either laughing or crying, though very far from that drastic.

"And why would you do that?"

Ino herself looked alittle suprised to hear such a thing from him. Though for someone normal, it'd mean little to nothing. For a lazy person like Shikamaru it meant something else, if just to her. Although she tried not to resign herself to the fact that it could have been him just wanting to be quiet. He could have easily gotten up and left had he really wanted too, saying something like 'I don't really care about flowers, you know that.' She smiled, possibly blushing alittle. Feeling contempt to make the most of what she was given.

"A Freesia represents childishness, and someone like him really need too learn when to grow up..."

"mmhmm..." he muttered quietly, keeping his eyes facing her.

She continued, feeling alittle more reassured by his muttering, though she wasn't fully comfortable. "Just like I'd give an Amaryliss to Hinata and Shino. Because it represents shyness, and it couldn't help to get them to talk alittle bit more about themselves... Or a Red Poppy too..." He quietly listened to her as she continued on. Speaking the names of all the Konoha eleven (Sasuke and himself excluded of course) and the flower that represents them the best. Noting how she took pauses inbetween sentences, almost moreso out of worry then shock. Expecting him to grumble or say something along the lines of troublesome. It took awhile but she got through them all, sounding more and more sure of herself after each of his reactions, or lack thereof.

He knew now more then ever that flowers was a topic she was very comfortable with. And much to his usual chargin, he was too now. Being almost compelled to pay attention the entire time she was talking, not wanting to upset her by drifting off into thought or saying something blunt. However, in his mind it changed nothing. He was certain that he still had no particular taste for flowers, and it just wasn't that interesting. Knowing better then to whine outwardly, he listened on.

"Well that's about everyone." she said. "Unless of course you want to know your flower..." she added hastily, a much more distant kind of tone laced into the carefree way she tried to say such athing. He paused for a minute, oblivious to the message she might have tried to give him. "Not really..." he said looking at her quietly. "They aren't that bad and all... but I am who am I am and using flowers to show things like this is..."

"Troublesome?..." she said cutting him off. She fidgedted with the flowers underneath her. "Why am I not suprised..." Sparking the part of the book that had warned him about this. He now opened his eyes to the way she'd been speaking for the past few sentences, unaware on how to immediately react.He felt kind of... ashamed in making her sound such a way. _What's with her?... _He tried to ask himself. _Ino's never this serious... Did I do something wrong?_

He checked his position, feeling uneasy as he put his hand into his jacket to grab the book. Only to remove it less than a second later when she turned to look at him again. "An Azelea..." she said looking to him an pointing at a small white flower he was sure he'd looked at once or twice, it was pretty well hidden though. The tone even more different then before. "It's the closest any kind of flower could get to someone like you anyhow..." she said alittle sneeringly.

Though it was alittle annoying, he sense a bit more normalcy. "What's that supposed to mean?" he replied normally, eyes squinting together. Though he was in truth trying to forget the way she'd just sounded before the annoyed kind of tone. Ino sighed quietly. At first she looked almost as if she'd lost a bet with herself in the long run. She glared back at him in her usual annoyed look. A condescending kind of hopeless look that mirriored Temari just earlier today.

"I don't even see why I bother... I try to help you and Chouji but either of you want to wise up to it. How do you expect to find a girl who can stomach that kind of annoyed and lazy attitude that always causes problems?"

Now it was at this exact moment Shikamaru was pretty sure if he'd read the book it'd say something much like. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha... When arguing with that particularily obnoxious girl that I keep bringing up, be sure to give up any feeble defense you have planned and let her ramble on pointlessly to annoy you for awhile..." He tried to paraphrase from the way he imagined it. And he a pretty sure it would be right as long as it said something like that. If he made a big deal about it then it would only get him more and more grumpy.. and considering how good of a mood he was in...

_It'd be best if I gave in for right now... I should know better then to argue with Ino pointlessly._

He worked for a few seconds, trying to not use the word troublesome in whatever he had to say. His cheeks turned alittle red as he came up with the words, realising despite how they sounded, how truthful they could be. "Later..." he mumbled awkwardly. "If you must know... I'll tell you sometime later on."

She smiled, taking a moment to look at him in a baffled manner that truly showed just how suprised and pleased she was. "I'll hold you to that, Shikamaru." she said almost triumphantly.

Whether or not he had truly meant to or had the desire too talk to Ino, or anyone else for that matter, about his love life was not very well known. They'd both been blushing slightly from time to time, though neither had the will to admit it to one another. For whatever reason she'd wanted to bug him about it, he guess really didn't matter. As enigmatic as it was. As far as he was concerned, whether it'd be the truth or a lie, if it made her happy then odds are he would end up able to go back to what made him happy sooner or later. There was a grin on the side of his lips as he looked forward to her.

_I guess that's good enough._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**There's not much to say that I didn't state up top. There might be alittle more mistakes then usual on account of losing word. Also, an the meanings of the flowers was pretty accurate, and the Azeala itself means paitience, or that one would be paitient with the other in terms of behavior or decisions.**

**  
Other then that. Any Critcism or Comment is accepted as usual. And though I do want to try to stick to once a week updating. The next chapter could or could not come on time. If possible, I want to find some time to work on trying to rewrite the first couple of chapters, and edit them bit by bit, seeing as I have to export them regardless. **

**Anyhow, Tell me what y'all think of it. **


	9. Cross of Moonlight

**Well there's not much to say in this Authors note, so I will be brief. I hate writing fight scenes, so the one planned for this chapter was ommitted after the first attempt. However, this chapter is more serious, and a bit sad when compared the others. So if you dislike reading more serious chapters, I apologize. No worries though, chapter 10 will be the same as others.**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Her hands quietly turned the knobs of the shower off, sending the water to a halt in the pipes. Her eyes blinking automatically as she flicked her wet blonde hair, grasping the towel off the rack of the hotel bathroom. She stepped out and over the bathtub, onto the floor barefoot. Wrapping said towel along her body, carefully covering everything on her slender figure.

It wasn't too long before Temari stepped outside the bathroom holding her dirty clothes with her free hand, and quickly placing them where they belonged. Her eyes looking around the Konoha Hotel room she'd been stationed at for weeks. It had begun to grow a tad stale. She glanced at the mail from Suna atop the counter not too far from her, slowly grabbing it with her right hand.

Temari moved to the couch, taking a deep sigh to herself as she glanced oncemore. The window in the middle of the room, despite having the blinds closed, one could still catch glimpses of the moon rising into the sky. In an instant memories of home filled her mind. Gripping the firm piece of Suna stationary in her hand. _It has been awhile since I went home, hasn't it?_ She asked rhetorically, hearing the lonely breeze of the hotel AC flow about. She put the piece of stationary down, looking around the room with a frown oncemore Before closing her eyes in thought... _Perhaps it really is time I go?, Not like it would be a stretch for them or anything. Any idiot should be able to do this job when given directions. And they should be here in only a couple of days. _She added, thinking of home.Besides, being the sister of the Kazekage, if she really wanted to go home... All she had to do was ask for it.

Her eyes opened, slowly, and almost randomly. Meeting the moon oncemore, however, this time she noticed the clouds that hovered by the moon. Were suprisingly numerous in number despite the absence of the sun..They drifted over the moon, slowly, freely and calmly. Each retaining it's own nonchalant way. Upon seeing this, Temari allowed a low grin to sit on the side of her lips, as if she was pleased. _I suppose a few more days wouldn't hurt... Afterall it is alot of work._

* * *

Asuma and Chouji grappled from tree to tree. Trying to cross the distance between themselves and their teamates without any unesscary slowdowns. It was bad luck that the scouts had been incorrect in pointing out where the Rock duo would pop up. Not to mention they were responding to a signal that came from Shikamaru and Ino. If that wasn't bad enough, there was something else that bugged Asuma's largest pupil.

" We should be there soon..." he called out to him while taking a backward glance. Chouji's face was seemingly overwrought with worry. "What's wrong? It isn't like you to look so worried." Chouji wearily glanced at him before speaking. The frown still present on his face. "There's something that's making me get a really bad feeling... Although I hope I'm wrong."

Asuma looked at him wearily, remembering that Kurenai had told him before he had left this morning, that today would be a bad day. In just a few seconds his face too was riddled with both curiosity and worry. "It's not us though." Chouji said assuredly, "But moreso Ino and Shikamaru."

"I'm sure you know by now that he's only half as strong as he usually is when it's dark out. Seeing as there can't be shadows in the absence of light,so when the light is dim like this, his shadow maniuplations are weakened."

Asuma replied with a smile before hearing what else Chouji would have had to say "Yeah I know, but Shikamaru's one of the best strategist's around. He'll find a way to pull through. Besides, he's got Ino with him remember? Those two work great as a team."

Chouji shook his head, his frown becoming more serious. "That's just it. The problem isn't really Shikamaru, but Ino..."

"Ino?..." Asuma asked puzzedly, "What for? She's a fine ninja too."

"Yeah, she is. She's been working harder then ever to become equal to everyone else, especially him. I've tried my best to train with her as much as possible. But that doesn't change the fact that when he wants to be, Shikamaru is still way above the both of us. So a few months ago when the three of us had that escort mission. Despite that we all took care of our own business, Shikamaru was still the one who saved us with his plan."

He shrugged alittle. "Of course, that's how things always are. We eventually become useful when he makes up a plan, or a burden when he solves it on his own. He's a hero when we truly need him to be. Otherwise, he's just a lazy hedonistic kind of guy. and for me this is fine, But I know Ino want's more then that. She doesn't want to be a burden ever, but instead the one who is able to help him."

"You make it sound as if she's focusing on just him in general. Ino's always been like that ever since he became a Chuunin. What's wrong with her wanting to be a better Ninja?"

Chouji frowned stilly.Allowing his eyes to drift to the side before retuning to Asuma. "She'd kill me if I told you... But the other day when we talked about Shikamaru, I realised something big." He struggled alittle, still trying to keep his eyes from looking straight at Asuma. "And well... In truth. She feels different towards Shikamaru then she would me or you. You know?"

Asuma paused for a moment, replaying the words slowly in the back of his head. His eyes soon widened as years of wisdom began to fill in the blanks left in Chouji's statement. On impulse he slapped his forhead with his palm, slowly dragging it off his face in annoyance. "Ugh..." he replied annoyedly

"I see what you mean now. Why didn't you tell me something like this before!?"

Chouji looked as if he were about to apologize before cutting the words short before they reached his toungue. His eyebrow rose in curiosity after contemplating for just a second. "Wait... How does knowing about Ino's crush on Shikamaru have anything to do with us being paired up. I mean wouldn't it have something more to do with her being on a dangerous situation within reach of him?" Asuma paused for a moment, taking a second to realise that Chouji had no knowledge of the book nor the conversation between himself and Shikaku. He'd have to improvise. His selfish thoughts of watching the interaction between the too on hold...

"Well... knowing Ino's normal determination. She would rather give an arm then become worthless. She's the type of person who's stubborness is a blessing as much as it is a curse. Causing her to take things upon herself and try to change them. This situation's probably the latter, because even though Shikamaru's a brilliant strategist, he would never use a stragtegy that would or could put her in harms way. As lazy as he is, Shikamaru is like you said, a hero when he needs to be."

He scratched his chin. "If either of was in substantial danger, then odds are they would have tried to save eachother selflessly. Leaving one of three possible things to happen. Either he'll have saved her and got hurt. She'll have saved him and got hurt, or they both suceeded." he nodded looking back to Chouji. "No matter what it is, we really need to hurry." he said. Watching as he nodded in response.

They both sped up heading towards where the signal had come from, allowing a silence to overcome them both. Asuma sighing deeply to himself spoke. "Although this could just be a signal for the fact that they'd caught them."

Chouji nodded. "I really hope it is." Another odd pause between the two. Asuma allowing his mind to wander alittle too far again. "I thought she still had a thing for Sai" he asked quietly. Chouji nodded, "I thought the same thing at first too."

It wasn't too long before they had reached their destination under the guidance of the moon, and a few pieces of technologly. The scene was not one to brag about, as either of the rock Nin's were anywhere in sight. Immediately both Chouji and Asuma felt a tension flow around and about them. Almost being carried throughout the entire forest through the wind. It weight heavily on either of them. Causing their eyes to sink low when they caught glimpse of Ino kneeling on the ground.

She sat with her hands on the middle of his jacket. Held tightly against his ribcage. Her eyes puffy and watery, like she'd been crying and was still about too.. But a will like fire glowing in the middle of her eyes. Within a few steps it was painfully clear that Shikamaru was pretty badly injured. And her hands were trying there best to nurse him.

His shape was pretty horrible. It looked as if he'd been hit with a heavy object. Much like a rock or something. He was bleeding pretty bad, though from what either Chouji or Asuma could tell, it was not fatal. But serious nonetheless. As he glanced over, he could tell Chouji was ready to pounce forward, ready to spring at Ino and ask her several questions about the situation. Almost instinctively as they got closer, Asuma's arm rested in front of him holding him back, as well as keeping him quieted.

"Ino..." he asked softly. "What happened here?"

He too wanted to act like Chouji would have. But that would solve nothing. If they didn't stay calm and collected then they would more then likely cause needless concern and worry. Her voice trembled alittle, but she replied despite how shaky she sounded.

"I failed again... That's what happened."

* * *

"Shadow Neck Bind Technique... Successful."

He said with a grin. Holding the the smaller of the two rock village Chuunin in his trap. Using the brillaint combination of Kunai, Emergency lights, And both fake and real exploding tags. He had found a way to capture the first missing ninja. Though his shadows were weaker during the night time, had he gotten a chance to get in close enough for taijutsu, with the help of the smaller light, and clever planning he was still remarkable.

Shikamaru pulled out another emergency light placing it on the ground and looking at the ninja annoyedly. "Bastard..." she cursed at him. Trying to catch a glimpse at the powerful shadow that had gripped under her neck so easily. Holding her in place and ready to kill her at any moment. No matter how much she struggled, it was the same result.

Shikamaru turned to Ino and the large Genin not too far away. He had told her to try and evade his attacks until he took care of the Chuunin, though she'd been struck a few times. He didn't like thinking about it, though he knew she wasn't too badly hurt. It was dire that he took out the Chuunin first anyways.. Afterall if the leader is captured then those who served under him are more susceptable to be captured. Besides, the guy over there was simple minded, and his only real talent seemed to be throwing rocks and boulders at those who annoyed him. Displacing his chakra throughout the ground and his own muscle strength to rip up chunks of the earth. He grabbed another chunk of rock.

"Oi..."

He shouted sternly, "If you don't want your friend to die, then cut that out." he said to the other. Trying to keep his confidence apparent. Though Shikamaru had hated to admit it, this idea had one obvious disadvantage as long as he avoided killing the Chuunin. And if the Genin picked up on it he'd been in serious trouble Of course, there was an alternative to this weakness. But it involved having Ino trying a direct takedown of some sort.Which could've ended horribly because just looking at the physical strength needed to get the rock out the ground, it could rival that of Ino's punches. One false move against him and she'd get seriously injured. And that was a risk that he wasn't willing to take.

The genin stopped short... putting the boulder down by the ground raising his hands upward in defeat. "I understand..." he said without a second thought, not that he really thought too much to begin with. "We did it!" said Ino with a smile, raising her fist upward. Shikamaru sighed for a moment, glad that it was seemingly over. He glanced back at the infuriated Rock Chuunin. "Whether you like it or not, they're going to drag you back to the Hidden Rock. It's troublesome but these are one of the rules of becoming a shinobi." he said in his normal tone. His captive biting her lip out of anger.

"Baka!" she barked loudly. "What the hell do you think your doing, don't you realize that if he was going to kill me he would have." she shouted. The genin glanced back. Shikamaru's eyes widened as did Ino's in shock. The enraged woman continued. "Pick that rock up and throw it you dumbass! He can't move around as long as he's holding me captive."

"Shit..." he said, glancing over in shock as the rock was quickly grasped by the large genin. She'd seen through it afterall. Ino jumped into action slapping her hands together "I'll take care of it!" she shouted, forming her usual technique without a second thought. In less then a second, he watched her mind transfer technique flash, all before he could say anything to stop her. The large Genin quickly dodged out of the way, holding the rock in his hands with a angry look on his face. She'd missed her target.

The situation had turned from bad to worse, in almost no time flat. If Ino happens to miss on that technique then her mind can't move her body for a fixed amount of time. Though it wasn't minutes like it used to be, she'd still be unable to do anything but watch. _Fuck..._ He cursed at himself, upset that he'd been put in such a situation. The Genin got ready to throw the rock at him, and at that moment everything seemed to pause.

_If I let go of this Chuunin... Then no doubt she'll move to Ino, and kill her. Or, get to her and hold her captive..._

_ She's banking on the thought that I'll save my own life and move, and when I do the technique will break the second she's free she'll use that chance to evade the rock and take control of the situation. _

_My Chakra isn't high enough to fight them both... And no matter how much I want too I won't be able to save Ino after a bit. Some way or another she'll get hurt even more if I try to defend myself or flee for that matter. However..._ There was a pause in his thoughts, thousands of impossible plans forming. Before he quickly glanced at Ino. _I don't think this woman can withstand a hit from the rock... It's a foolhardly possibility for only the worse kind of sitaution. But if I get hurt, this woman will get hurt too... More then likely she'll order the big one to take her as far away as possible if the wound is serious enough. _A few more thoughts passed into his head, those of the clouds, the book, his family, and other things and people he enjoyed dealing with sometimes. Of course in the very back there was both Temari, and Ino. He could hear what they would tell him already.

He heard the grunt of the Genin as he chucked the rock upward. It soaring through the air with a high velocity. It all boiled down to a split second decision for the lazy Nara. Either save his own skin and risk Ino getting killed in the process, or take the hit and risk dying himself... "The hell do you think your doing? Aren't you going to save youself?" she barked at him. Shikamaru glanced once at the woman, before sighing deeply to himself. "_What kind of man would I be if I abandoned her like that?"_ His mind and lips said in agreeance as he grinned hopelessly. Closing his eyes shut to brace himself for impact as the Chuunin behind him screamed in fright..

The rock crashed both Shikamaru and the woman. Causing them both to skid violently in seperate directions on impact. It wasn't more then a second of the pain he felt in every corner in and joint of his body before he blacked out. Rolling across the ground and stopping at the center of the plain they'd been fighting on. His body rolliing around like a ragdoll.

* * *

Asuma crossed his arms.. staring at the way Shikamaru was laid out. Ino had definately taken alot of care not to injure him further. She'd even taken the eyepatch he had on before, placing it on the ground. Upon futher notice his black eye was healed up. "Where did they go Ino?" he asked quietly. She looked back him "The woman was damaged pretty badly. She ordered the big guy to pick her up and take her away. When I was able to move again, I moved to Shikamaru instead of the mission and treated his wounds the best I could." she paused for a moment, the look on her face was an anxious one though. It seemed as if she expected Asuma to scold her for choosing to help Shikamaru instead of defeating the rock ninja's instead. Medical ninja or not, she still was to have priorities. 

"And... is there any mortal damage?" he asked very calmly. Speaking as if she'd done nothing wrong in her decision. Ino immediately jumped at this staement A few tears flowing down her face as she looked to Shikamaru again. "No... he has alot of broken ribs, but he'll live. But it will be awhile till he gets back to normal." she said quietly, a slight hint of gratitude and sadness in her tone. "Good... That's the most important thing." he replied.

This time, she looked back at him. "But It's my fault! If I hadn't have missed then he'd never have taken the hit to begin with. He wouldn't have been hurt!" Chouji moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Asuma shook his head. "For all you know, you both would have died regarless of what happened."

She looked at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes. He took his arms away from one another, reaching into his weapon pouch and grasping a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting it ritualistically, he put the lighter back where it belongs before grasping both his trench knives. "If you still feel sorry for what happened, then make it up to him when he's recouperating. And next mission you two are on, just be more careful."

Ino looked back to Shikamaru, his eyes still closed. He slept with a more peaceful look on his face. Her eyes stayed focused on him as she nodded quietly in compliance. "I understand..." she said lowly. Asuma motioned to Chouji for him to move. "I'm going to alert ANBU of this position. When they arrive, go with them to the hospital. Chouji and I are going to follow after the Rock ninja's." He turned his back and prepared to leave. Taking a few steps away she heard a quiet and grateful "Yes, sir." Asuma couldn't help but keep a quiet smirk on his face as he moved away. Thinking about what happened as he took a drag of his cig.

_I'm not supised you put yourslef in harms way, just goes to remind me just what kind of person you really are._ _First Temari, and now Ino is going to be chasing after you Shikamaru. Injured or not, that's pretty lucky. Of course, a lazy guy like you will probably always think your unluckly and curse and complain the whole way through. But one of these days when you truly grow up. Your going to see just what is in front of you. Hell you might even use that book your dad gave you._

There was a brief silence now,he sound of Asuma moving away was no more then a distant ringing. Chouji lifted his hand off Ino's shoulder knowing he had to follow after his sensei. She stopped him, by calling his name. Instinctively turning around, knowing better then to respond. She looked at him wearily for a long moment before speaking. "Why do you think he did something like this? I mean he could have dodged."

Chouji frowned, trying to look away for a second. Hoping that he wouldn't have to answer such a difficult question. "You know how Shikamaru can be. A lazy, and cowardly boy one moment. And then a man the next." He smiled alittle, it was the best he could do. "I know he could have dodged and tried to abandon you, but that's not something my friend would ever do." Ino and Chouji's eyes met one another in the moonlight. Quietly meeting his smile afterward before he slowly turned away and follwed after Asuma.

All alone, Ino sat next to Shikamaru. She'd done all she could to treat him at the moment, Her hands tired from constantly using medical ninjutsu. She allowed them to rest on him quietly. Wiping her eyes on her shoulders before trying her best to smirk.

_If I'd have known something like this was going to happen. I really would have told you..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**There isn't much to I'm going to say about that last chapter. The spelling and gramatically errors are moreso because of my lack of Microsoft Word, which I'm trying to adress. And I do still apologize for how sad and serious it was but I think it's understandable. As usual, Chapter 10 will be up around next week or so.  
**


	10. As luck would have it again

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Come on!"

"No, Cut it out!"

"Shikamaru, you know you have too.."

"Damn it, Woman!" he protested, "Put the chopsticks down!"

Ino slapped the bowl of soup down on the counter top adjacent to his hospital bed. Her eyes stern as she rose from the seat as his side with a scowl. "How do you expect to get better if you don't eat?" she asked him with a annoyed but genuinely concerned look. "Eating's not the issue here, because I am hungry. The problem is that I don't want to be force fed, when I can do it myself." he mumbled back wiping a bit of soup off his face with his shoulder.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked, pointing at his fingers. Looking at both hands, they were far too damaged to pick up much of anything. A light pause followed her gesture in which Shikamaru realized the truth of her words. He scoffed tilting his head a bit to the side and trying to conceal the blush on his cheeks. He grumbled in an embarassed tone. "Could you at least blow on it first?"

To Shikamaru, the Konoha hospital life wasn't all too bad though.He got a chance to sleep alot, and for the past two days he'd gotten to see a few more of his friends. Asuma had came and played shogi every once in awhile. And thanks to Sakura and Ino pulling some strings he got a chance to sit by the window and glance at the clouds whenever he was bored. Apart from little annoyances, like not being able to feed himself or go to the bathroom alone, it was far from _terrible_.

Ino had been here with him for the past few days. Doing what she could to take care of him when it was needed, her devotion was impressive. She left only to train with Chouji for an hour or two, or to go home for the night. It had been suprising to say the least... When he said he didn't feel like talking, she listened and understood. When he slept, she would always tidy things up around the room before leaving or taking a nap herself in the chair. And though sometimes it annoyed him, she did speak to him about things. All kinds of knowledge that only a girl like Ino would know. Her company wasn't as bad as he imagined. He'd actually find himself almost looking forward too it...occasionally.

Of course, the only taboo subject was the mission. of that he was certain. Even the book had advised him against speaking his mind about truly sensitive subjects to a girl like her. "Sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lie. Because when that dog awakes, there's no proof it won't bite you in the hand. Or something like that..." However, the mission wasn't really what was important, not to him at least. What had the Nara so vexed was her devotion towards helping him. For her to go through such great lengths to help him out was much too hard for him to understand.Shikamaru soon found himself allowing the curiosity to get the better of him, much to the books chargin.

Albeit he was embarassed he somehow managed to each his entire lunch. Looking quietly as she moved the tray of soup away from him.

"Oi...Ino."

"Hmmmm?" she replied in a light kind of hum. Looking back at him with a quiet smile.

He tried to speak again, but nothing happened... He couldn't say much of anything. Looking straight into her eyes he found his sentence stopped short. _What the hell is wrong with you? _He asked himself angrily. Wondering why his tongue would not comply with his will.

"Ano..." he said awkwardly.

A warmth in his cheeks resurfacing, almost intertwined with his state of confusion. _Why is is so hard for me to ask her why the hell she's even bothering with me... It's not like I've never asked anyone something like this before. _Which was true. Shikamaru would normally be one to say almost anything that came too his mind. So what made this any different?

"Ano..." he struggled with again. Seeing a tilt in Ino's head as she wised up his discomfort. _Damn it, just say it already! _He cursed in his head. Ino's cheeks grew a bit flustered just like his. She smiled softly for a moment before trying to glance away from him. "It's allright. I know how it is when you have something difficult to say." she replied in a empathic tone. Unfortunately this just made things even worse for Shikamaru. Causing his already reluctant tongue to turn to flat out mutiny.

He couldn't say anything... Not even a simple question or nod. He tried biting down on his lip in hope of a reprieve from this feeling, but to no avail. Everything in his mind went blank for just a few seconds. No questions of how to say this or that. Or how he would sleep later. Ino sat at the forefront of his mind just as she sat in front of him in reality. And very quietly in the back of his mind. Soft, and almost like a whisper he heard something he was not prepared to realise.

_Maybe... I don't really want to know..._

A abrupt knock came on the outside of his doorway.Sakura and all her pink hair appearing quickly with a clipboard resting in her palm. "Ino..." she called. "Could you please go to the medical supply closet? One of the doctors needs some extra syptic and my hands are already full." Ino looked back at her for what looked like a seemingly long moment before the words truly registered. "What?" she asked brashly. _Eloquent. _His mind shot out in jest, as Sakura quickly hurried over. Grapsing her friend by the wrist in a way that he was sure only a girl would. Hurrying her out of the room and into the hallway. Shikamaru watched dumbfoundedly... unaware of whether to thank Sakura, or to just get annoyed for being interrupted.

Reluctanlty she'd managed to get Ino down the hallway. She only took a quick glance back before following the pink haired chuunin's request. Sakura reappearing in the doorway with her arms now crosssed. Shaking her head quietly with an odd look on her face. Intuitively he knew why, feeling his normal personality resurface his face soured as he looked at her. "Don't easvedrop Sakura..." he said sternly. She blinked at him for a second before smirking, a look of pride riddled on her lips. "Ino's my best friend, Shikamaru. If I really wanted to know what you were going to say to her then I could have asked her myself."

Shikamaru paused looking at her grin. "Doesn't that mean you were listening anyways?" he asked her. Sakura ignored his words still caught up in her pride from the last statement as she prepared to leave. "Besides, you've got something else you've got to worry about it. I was just trying to help." she said assuredly. Walking away without so much as another word.

He watched her leave, taking a second to think about the situation. _Something else?... _ he pondered. _What does she mean?_ Shikamaru glanced curiosuly around the room. Looking at the large cast which encased his right leg. The smaller casts on a few of his fingers. Ino's hospital uniform resting by his chuunin jacket, The shogi board at the foot of the bed. Even the chairs that Asuma, Chouji, and a few others had sat at when they came to see him. It wasn't till he glanced at the clock above the doorway, before Sakura's words made sense. _No...She would'nt?_ he asked. Before hearing a the sound of the staircase door being flung open. _Crap..._

His hand found its way under his pillow behind him, carefully grasping the manuscipt he kept hidden. The Idiots guide rested in a few of his fingertips oncemore. Akwardly breaking the book open, despite his dissability, flipping the pages to the chapter that pretained to the situation, reading the words over. "Embarassment"

The book said with a slight laugh.

"Did something foolish, eh?. No worries. It happens to all of us. In fact, during a mission to the hidden Mist. I was once pretty badly injured by a shinobi who could lift tree's out of the ground. Whether or not the mission was a success didn't matter. Because when the bossy girl I knew at the time, would never let me live it down. Each time we went on a date together, she'd always push me aside when we got to a tree. Each time knocking me down and out of the way. When I asked her just what the hell she was doing, she would always reply with sarcastic tone and a grin. 'I didn't want you to get hurt like last time. I mean did you see the branches on that one?' or something equally as troublesome."

Shikamaru laughed to himself, knowing the girl who would do something like that for sure. "But I digress, when you caused something embarassing to happen. The odds are a bossy girl will try to piss you off about it. Therefore the best action, can be a lack of reaction, or a mutual one. If she can't force you into doing what she wants then she might just stop. Rememeber though submitting is an important factor from time to time. It's lack of total control over you that's just as important.:

He closed the book just as quick, hiding it oncemore.Though the information on the pages was a bit awkward, that even he didn't understand all of it. He'd still gotten to get the jist of it he'd need to do. Afterall he knew for sure Temari would not let him get over the fact that he was crushed by a rock. Cause by now, he was sure someone had blabbed about it. Rumors did spread pretty fast in Konoha.

The footsteps leading from the staircase had grown louder, and drew close. Shikamaru's eyes slowly drifted to the nurse entering his room, a uniform similar to that of Ino's or Sakura's. "Mr. Shikamaru. You have a Visitor" the nurse said politely. Stepping aside with her hand outstretched to the person behind her. Showing off the room and it's contents to her. Temari took a few slow, steps into the room with a smirk. Glancing around it in suprise before looking to him

The moment their eyes met, A chord was struck for both Temari and Shikamaru. A silent admiration?... A stillled feeling of mutual respect?... Concern?... or perhaps a truly sincere affection?... She glanced over the condition of his wounds, a hint of worry glimmering in her eyes. And he, glanced at the outfit she wore, the lack of fan on her back... and the flowers she held in her hand. It was not a particlarily long moment, few ever were. But it had meant all the same to them both.

Temari turned to the nurse in an unbeilvable if not overly polite manner that rivaled that of the nurse herself. Her sudden smile was bright and radiant, though completely unprovoked. "Thank you very much..." she said kindly. "Your very welcome Ms. Temari. I'll leave you two be." she said smiling at either of them, bowing in courtesy. Looking as if she had some kind of insight to the relationship between the two. However, from that smile on her face. Shikamaru thought she was probably dead wrong.

It never crossed his mind how blasphemous it would be to see Temari, The proud kuniochi of the desert, bowing back to anyone. His jaw sliding open as he watched Temari's manner exceed... Well she had never been particulairly nice to him to begin with But it was still ridiculous. She was absolutely perfect at it. A princesslike elegance the entire time as she rose from her bow. Looking back at the nurse before she tried to step out the room. Temari seemed to chime in at just the right moment. "Um... I'm sorry. I don't want to impose but is it possible to close the door?" she asked in a tone that hinted towards embarassment.

The nurse rose he hand to her mouth in a ditzy manner. "Oh yes, of course!" she said smiling. Completely oblivious to the expressions Shikamaru did or could have possiblly had the entire time since they'd walked in. Her hand grabbed the door knob. "Of course, I'll have to remind you two that this is a hospital." She said with a giggle. Temari giggled back at her glancing to him out of the corner of her eye before waving slightly in a cute way. Both watched as the nurse was completely out of sight.

The door closed shut very slowly... closing both Temari and Shikamar within.

It wasn't long before the Temari he knew resurfaced. Stretching her long arms with as she exhaled. She scoffed towards him like she usually would. A confident smirk resting on her lips. "What's wih that stupid look on your face?" She asked him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight over her left leg. "Did that rock make you lose some more sense?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'm not sure how this chapter turned out as far as relationships goes. I'm hoping I'm not leaning more towards ShikaIno. I just felt she had alot more to make up seeing as Temari and Shikamaru shared that moment in the Hokage's office. Other then that, chapter 11 is in progress. It's going to take me alittle longer to write, and will probably be a pretty long one. Keep in mind, Ino's still out of the room. But what will happen when she comes back? Plus, I have an idea that makes it possible to use some more the the characters. I'm not going to give anything away, but I think you all will be pleased.**

**Later**.


	11. Wisdom, Zeal, and Retardation Act 1

**I know it's not saturday, but I had a bit of spare time and decided I would update. I'll say more about this chapter in the concluding A/N. Enjoy.  
- - - - - - - - -  
**  
Lunchetime would always set the Ichiraku Ramen shop ablaze with customers. Perhaps that's why Mr. Ichiraku was able to expand his stand into a working restaurant. People came in and out, getting all kinds of Ramen made by his daughter Ayame, or Mr.Ichiraku himself.

Today as usual the three men got together, though one had been missing for the past couple of days. He returned in full, right there booth in the back. Telling stories of missions, friends, and espicially their pupils. Kakashi, Asuma, and Maito Gai all sat at their usual booth.

"I'm telling you Kakashi" began Konoha's Prideful Green Beast, "You and Naruto will have to watch out. Lee and I have created an all powerful new Taijutsu. And it will be more then enough to break our ongoing tie!"

Kakashi looked at him quietly, turning the pages of his newest Icha Icha installment, "Mmmhmm... Of course, Gai." Soon an infinately proud Gai crossed his arms, grinning righteously. "Suprised aren't you Kakashi?" he asked closing his eyes and smiling. "I happen to know that nonchalant appearance you give off acutally is a cleverly thought out, and elaborate lie. Deep down your preparing a way to combat against the new move, for the very next time we fight. But such things will be futile."

Kakashi calmly turned the pages of his book, not even looking towards Gai anymore. "Yup. Nothing gets by you, Gai." he said in calm and very relaxed manner. The Mighty Jonin at the end of the table laughed proudly, getting out of his seat and showcasing another one of his peculiar... mannerisms.

It was about this time into the lunch hour that Asuma would resign himself to the truth about his friends. Sighing quietly before speaking. "Every single day, you have got a new move." he said pointing at Gai, "And you a new novel." the finger moving to Kakashi as he grumbled. Kakshi looked over to him, lowering his book and pointing at Asuma's ring. "And everyday you have troubles in something entirely different.."

"This morning Kurenai took all my cigaretes and threw them away. Saying things like, 'You know why that's not good, so stop it altogether'. That doesn't mean I can't go smoke outside though." Kakashi's impression of Asuma was pretty lackluster. Though the dialouge was accurate, his very calm and almost completely unenthused personality did him no favors when it came to acting. So it was really no suprise he didn't do an outstanding job.

"Or... Ugh Why does she force me to train her team as well as my own? Those three she works with won't even cooperate well with my team anyways. Kiba's way too wild for his own good. Shino never needs any to have anywork done. And even if he did he'd never say anything about it, or much of anything at all. And Hinata..."

"You made you point Kakashi!" Asuma grumbled, cutting the rest of the sentence short. Kakshi grinned a bit before returning to his book. Asuma, A bit more annoyed, then he was previously. Shot Kakashi a glare much like Shikamaru would have, mumbling lowly. "I still don't see why you come with us. You never eat the food you order everytime we come. Either you eat it sometime after we leave, or you wait till you get home. But It's probably cold by either time."

Gai invited himself back into the conversation, completely missing everything before that last statement. "This is true Kakashi, What do you find so troubling about eating a wholesome meal? Did you ever think about what kind of example that sets for the youthful minds of Konoha?" Gai's eyes glared directly at him. Looking more serious then before, even if it was "Gai Serious." Which still wasn't very much at all.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head a bit. Looking at the both of them wearily, "Well. I always enjoy reading before I eat. I guess it just turned into a ongoing habit." He said trying his best to smile and shake off the question. Laughing uneasily at first.

Asuma chose to laugh along with him. It was kind of amusing to see Gai poking fun at Kakashi's obvious obsession with such a perveted old mans literature, and how it interferred with his eating. Gai on the other hand maintained said seriousness, turning towards Asuma with a stern look.

"And you Asuma. Isn't Shikamaru injured? Shouldn't you, his sensei, be at his bed side. Tending to his wounds and waiting paitiently till he gets better?" He said with his arms crossed. "One of the true joys of teaching a pupil, is being alongside them when they need your help, no matter what the circumstance.. Knowing that you have helped restore the brillaint blaze of youth means a job well done."

Asuma and Kakashi both seemed to take a minue before adjusting to just how that statement had sounded. Even if it was from a Jonin like Gai. They shot eachother an odd look before sighing at virtually the same time.

_Only Gai_... They thought in unision.

This time Asuma laughed uneasily, realising that he had to say something in his defense. "Well... Ino's with him. So, I figured it'd be ok to leave him to her" he replied feeling a bit more confident. Taking a bite of his ramen soon afterward.

Kakashi lowered his book slightly, looking back to his friend. His face almost intrigued. "But Shikamaru wounds were quite serious. He can't even eat lunch on his own, can he?"

Asuma shrugeed never really thinking about it until now. Ino had been working in the hospital when she had time. Though she wasn't really as skilled as Sakura, she was able to take care of most of what Shikamaru had needed before either of them realised something needed to be done.Asuma's voice still sounded a bit peculiar as he replied. 

"Well...yeah, but Ino can feed him too. She does deal with sick paitients all the time."

Kakshi's book slapped shut in his hand, falling lazily onto the table. Sending a ring around the table. The quick noise causing Asuma to flinch very slightly. His eyes glancing around out of impulse. Kakashi stared at him with just a hint of interest in his eye. Which for Kakashi was amazing to the say the least

Gai on the other hand was much more vocal, his voice shaking as he spoke . "A young injured man... a youthful girl...Tending to his wounds...feeding him...helping him with whatever he needs...Such things would undoubtedly lead too..." Gai stopped short, covering his mouth, and the very bottom of his nose with the flat side of his hand. Responding to whatever random thought that popped into his head.

"Such things..." he added with a stutter clneching his free hand into a fist, shaking it as he closed his eyes in shame. "Such things in a hospital no less!"

"Will you get your mind out the damn gutter!" Asuma protested. "I've got a good guess what your thinking about, and those two aren't like that at all!"

Gai rose out of his seat, ignoring Asuma's words. "I cannot sit idly and allow these acts to transpire. For the sake of protecting the youth of both of them, I must go!"

Kakshi crossed his arms, sighing to himself. "Gai...sit down" he said calmly. "But Kakashi, what about..." He tried to retort, Kakashi cut him off before he could finish. "I'm going to ask about that...so sit down."

This time he seemed to listen... Quietly pouting to the side if for but just a moment. "Now Asuma..." Kakshi began looking at him. "I know you mean the right thing, and your right they wouldn't ever be like that normally. But it doesn't matter. They are teenagers afterall. Such a thing is bound to happen if they're left alone unsupervised."

"Shikamaru complains about the opposite sex almost all the time among other things.. Why would he do something other then sleep, eat, play shogi, and complain about everything else?"  
Asuma scratched his chin, remembering he shouldn't say something about the book, nor the way Ino felt about him. Knowing these two, that would only get them riled up even further.

"Think about yourself when you were that age Asuma..." Kakashi said quietly, closing his eyes keeping his arms crossed firmly at his chest. "See? Whether you like it or not, your probably playing the matchmaker."

Asuma took a good look around, thinking deeply onto Kakashi's words. _Maybe I really am trying to put them together?_ In all reality he was kind of in a matchmaker position. He did put the two of them together on that last mission. Having the easiest part meant they had alot free time to just enjoy eachothers company. And after he learned of Ino's feelings for Shikamaru he allowed her to have him all too herself.. _Jeez._.. He thought sighing quietly to himself. _If Shikamaru found out about any of this he'd kill me for sure_. 

"Maybe..." he said thoughtfully.

"See Asuma, this is where you should listen to both me and Kakashi. Shikamaru may look lazy, and uniniterested about most things, and Ino is pretty shallow and enjoys the more pretty things that cross her path." he said with a constant air of pride about him. But it wasn't long before such pride turned into prudish paranoia. "But they're still thinking about it..."

"Sure it will be innocent at first. Ino quietly feeding him his lunch, but they're eyes will meet. And when they meet it will move from there. 'Shikamaru!' Ino will say putting her hand on his. 'Ino!' he'll reply, staring back into her eyes, breaking off such thoughts of laziness and smiling brightly at her. She'll scoot her chair in closer, putting his food to the side. Her eyes closing as she leans in, placing her lips within reaching distance of his, clasping his hand tightly... Shikamaru will smile even more, ' Muttering 'troublesome.' His free hand softly grasping her shoulder, before leaning in to her and... and."

Gai rose from the table in a brazen way. An undeniable zeal glowing in his eyes. "I must not permit such actions!"

Kakashi sighed to himself rubbing his forehead and glaring at Konoha's 'Noble' Green Beast.

"Gai... You really are an idiot..." ****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, the original plan to make this chapter focus mainly on Temari and Shikamaru was scrapped. That will occur in the next chapter, as well as the other aformentioned part in the last Authors note. I laughed when I got this idea for an entire chapter, and couldn't help but add Kakashi and Gai to the mix.

For the record, Both Kakashi and Gai aren't against Ino and Shikamaru getting together. But they're being cynnical and are afraid of what's going to happen sooner or later.

As usual, the next chapter will be up in a week or so. It might be a bit of a long one though. Until then, I'm really curious what comes to mind about quality, with this chapter in particular. So any input is encouraged. 


	12. Reconaissance and Resolutions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2

**A/N: Phew, It feels like it's been forever since I've gotten a chance to update. Sorry. For those of you who aren't Narutofan viewers, I stated a few times that the next chapter would be delayed till today. Had other things to attend too. But I think I'm able to get back into the ebb and flow of things oncemore.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits, you guys rock.**

**Digressing, and focusing more on this chapter, I will give a fore-warning, this entire thing is written from a very limited first-person perspective. Sorry if you hate it.**

**Don't forget chapter 7!**

**Edit, (4/28/07): Woah! I forgot something big. I neglected wanted to mention the timeline just so this doesn't confuse readers.**

**The time that Shikamaru spent eating his lunch(Chapter 10), is the same time that Asuma was with Guy and Kakashi eating his lunch (Chapter 11). Both parties finish, and majority of Chapter 10 takes place 15 minutes after that fact, ending right at the moment when Temari tricks the nurse and gets Shikamaru alone in the room. Shortly following that ten minute period, Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi leave the ramen shop and go their separate ways. All after some light unanimated conversation about Shika and Ino. Now, right at the last line of chapter 10, is where this chapter takes place.**

** I hope that clears things up.  
**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I still don't see why on Earth I ever listened to those_ _two._

Of course, thinking back on it now. I suppose have no choice, but to do this. Otherwise Gai and Kakashi would truly never let me live it down. Or... They'd try to bug Shikamaru and Ino on their own, and knowing those two they'd probably screw something up.

Though for the record, I will admit that this is not spying at all. Much like when Shukaku did it, it was a simple, in-depth and indirect reconaissance on my most promising pupil. Completely different. Pervets like Jiraiya are the ones who spy.

The plan was simple when I thought it all up. Plain and straightforward. I knew better then to bother Shikamaru through normal means, though when I say bother I use it loosely.

I jumped up to the window, and taking a quick peek at either of them. Making sure that nothing "un-youthful" was transpiring. I was completely certain that when my hands crept my body upward into to position of the window. I would see them sitting quietly, talking or doing nothing. Hell, at the time I was thinking more about what Kurenai had asked me this morning then those two.

However... as their voices became audbile, I realised things would not be as simple as I thought.

_T...Temari_

Aye... The desert rose herself stood directly in front of Shikamaru. The closed door at her back, possibly locked shut. Her eyes gazed at him impaitiently...if not with a hint of whimsical interest. Temari looked a good deal different from usual. Everything was neat and in order, to a seemingly seductive or obsessive fashion. No fan on her back and flowers gripped firmly in her palms.

Shikamaru looked back at her, lost in her beauty, _as far as I could tell. _The way he looked at her, was not even a fraction as...interested. However, he was in a room with her all alone, his eyes slowly searching her over as if...

Both quickly and firmly, I brought my own pallm to my face. Slowly dragging it back to the foot of the window where I watched.

_Focus Asuma! Your starting to sound perveted... I mean this is Shikamaru we're talking about. This is Temari too, she's pretty bossy and mean to him on a daily basis. There's no way... that..._

No matter what I should have been thinking. The memories of my conversation with Shikaku just a few days back resurfaced. Thinking oddly on the possibility of that alleged kiss. Though, still unsure whether it was true or not. These thoughts, caused my attention on either of these two to be amplified, greatly.

"Well Nara?" she barked.

"What are you doing in here?" he replied with a weariness laced in his voice, trying to pry his eyes off with her a tilting of his head.

Temari wrapped her fingers across the sides of her hips. "Why am I here?... Did you forget your both my guide and co-worker until the Chuunin exams are finished?"

I watched as Shikamaru uncomfortably pulled himself erect in the bed. Taking note of her position silently before holding his hands upward. "In case you couldn't tell, enough of my fingers are broken so I won't be able to write." He used his good thumb to point at his legs, both propped on a pillow. "And, my legs are damaged so I'm staying right here."

"So as you can see, I won't be working or guiding you much of anywhere." he finished with a grin. It looked to me as if he were confident and comfortable with having a justifiable reason why he can be lazy. Which for him was truly pretty far from suprising...

"Oh Yes, I heard about that. According to the reports you saved that blonde girl on your team and got crushed by a rock." Temari took a few steps towards a chair on the far side of his bed. "Who'd have thought I'd be talking to the great hero himself?"

I noticed the tone of Temari's voice was quite peculiar, to say the least. It seemed to me if she was teasing, though she did undoubtedly wanted to get him riled up. I still couldn't shake the question...

_Is that all you really want from him?_

"I guess it's not that much of a bad thing though, you saving a weak kunoichi at the cost of your own health. Though I was looking forward to carving up your tombstone." She said with smirk taking a seat in the chair, and crossing her legs.

I saw Shikamaru scoff from the bed, a distrustful glare turned towards Temari. "If you came to annoy me, then you can go ahead and leave. Didn't they give you a subsitute to play with or something?" His tone was classic, fully expressing the 'leave me alone' aura that was strangely normal around him.

Temari didn't seem to be shaken at all by his words, "Heh... I suppose when it comes to you, the hardest thing to do properly is your job...And though just for your curiosity, Yes. A subsitute did come and work in your place. In fact, he was alot kinder and punctual then I could say for you, but..." he voice trailed slightly as she approached the end of her sentence eyes trailing away if for but just a second.

Shikimaru wittingly cut her off before she could finish. "But what... Did you miss me or something?" he asked both airly and rhetorically. A grin much like hers on the side of his face. "Maybe that's why you don't have your fan, and brought flowers."

His tone was even more peculiar then hers as he made that last remark. At first I thought it had something to do with the book. But... Well, I've been Shikmaru's sensei for quite some time now, and I know I can count on two hands how many times when he's actually sounded intrigued. As I made a note to add another instance to the list, it seemed to me that Shikamaru really wanted to know if she had missed him or not. Which was vexing.

_If you really don't seem to care about her at all. Then why does your tone hint otherwise?_

Temari's face soured a good deal, though not quite as lemony as Shikamaru's would have been, quickly turning smirk to scowl. "Listen here, Nara!" she began, with extra emphasis on his surname. "The only reason I didn't bring my fan, is because weapons are not permitted in the hospital. These flowers, are only here out of common courtesy when someone is injured. They're the cheap kind anyway, as if I'd spend money on a bum like you!." she roared at him.

I winced at the harsh tone of her voice, fearing what she would have to say to him next. Seemingly more sincere then the teasing she had been doing just minutes ago.

_Wow, are you always so harsh?_

Once, again expressing my thoughts to the window that kept me on the outside ot the two.

"And lastly, your mistaken if you think I'd miss you, or even want to **see** you for that matter. I don't see why anyone would want to waste their time with a idiot!..."

Immediately after Temari finished her statement, silence followed. Both refusing to look at eachother, or even acknowledge that the other was even present.

But...Temari looked regretfully, though she turned away with a frown. It seemed as if she really did not want to say something like that too him. And as I looked to Shikamaru, his face told me the truth as well. Though he'd never admit it, and not very many could notice it about him. He was stung a bit by her words. Whether it be his pride or something entirely different.

Maybe I should leave...

I stated to the window. Feeling said silence, and the difficulties that came hand in hand with it. Meeting me as I tried to crouch out of sight.

A moment or two passed, whether it be two minutes... a minute... or even less. And though I contemplated heading back to Kakashi and Guy with a confident look on my face. I noticed it... In truth, Temari and Shikamaru had been stealing glances at eachother as carefully as they could. Even after they'd just finished yelling at eachother...

Temari uncrossed her legs allowing them to rest flat on the floor. She tossed the flowers, which had still been in hand, to the seat next to her. Slowly driving her eyes back towards him in a more direct way. Her desire to end this awkwardness between them riddled on her face.

She glanced at the room oncemore, looking for something. Quickly snagging her gaze on the brown board at the foot of the bed. "Shogi? If you can't do anything then what's the point of having a board in here?" She said, using her finger to direct him too it.

He glanced over to her in a more relucatant fashion. Replying to her curiosity, calmly. "You actually know what Shogi is?" he said with a slight curiosity. Temari listened to his words sensing the superior tone when it came to Shogi. She then leaned up in her chair, the motion making her body appear larger then it actually was. "Yeah, what's so special about that? My sensei likes strategy games, and no one else makes an effort to play with him. So I get stuck with the job."

Instantly, a low wily smile sat on the side of his face. Temari had made mention of one of the few things that brought out Shikamaru's true colors. In turn, he gave her an impressed look. I myself shared the same impression. Afterall, Shogi is no easy game to play. Thoughts of how many times I lost to him filled my head as the two continued to speak.

"Well..." he began remembering her previous question. "I never said I couldn't do something as simple as move a piece around..."

Though it was I lie, I kept listening. "Really? I'm suprised, to think an injured idiot like you would spend time playing a game like this."

Just like that, in what seemed like an instant, they reverted back to calmer terms. From at eachothers throats, to this.

_Just like Shukaku and..._

My head shook back and forth, running away any further thoughts as I kept listening.

In less then another few moments, Temari took it upon herself to pick up the board, rigidly catching Shikamaru's attention as she moved it up on the bed, Sliding her chair over so she was closer to his bedside.

"We're going to play a game then. Seeing as you 'say' you can." She stated in response to the look she knew he was going to give her.

Which he in fact did, raising his eyebrow the same way he did to me when I tell him what he had to do. I expected some kind of verbal resitance, but he was quiet. Oddly moving into a better position with the eyebrow still settled in place.

"Oi, Don't I get a say in whether I want to play or not?"

"I'm bored, and I want to see if you even can. So no, you don't."

She replied with a wise-looking smile. Placing the old wooden pieces on the board. They both looked it over for a few seconds. Doublechecking that everything would be in place, and fair. It wasn't long afterward that the two began their game.

I found myself more vexed then I had been since arriving. Both of them seemed so...peculiar, if not just flat out contradictory. If Shikamaru disliked Temari, then why would he not tell her to get out, after she yelled at him?... Let alone play Shogi.

And if Temari had disliked him, then why wold she even bother with something like that. I wanted to beileve it was because she always wanted to get the upper hand for losing to him so very long ago... but when I tried to beileve this answer it seemed damn near impossible.

My curious eyes glanced over to the flowers. At first it looked like one of those cheap bouqets available in the lobby. No more then two, maybe three dollars tops. Yet when I looked deeper into it. I noticed a few flowers that usually weren't there. Most noticeably were Azeleas.

I remembered it, because Ino had told me once before that those kinds of flowers were uncommon in the cheap hospital bouqets. A few more foreign flowers were wrapped tightly together with the tranparent wrapping paper.

_Then that means... she had to have picked them out herself, didn't she?_

It hit me in an instant... I truly realised just what was going on.

Before I could go over it though, the fumbling of wooden pices flew to my ears. As I glanced back to them, Shikamaru had dropped his piece on the side of the bed. He treied to pick them up he was doing nothing more then scatter the others around, and prove that he was unable to work around the cast on his more useful fingers. Cursing and grumbling as he continued to try to scoop them up. I kindof figured thig sortof thing would happen. Afterall, he'd gotten angry just yesterday because he couldn't play properly.

Temari quickly went into action. Watching if for but a moment at how he struggled before grasping his leftmost hand and holding it away from the blanket. Though it wasn't the most passionate of motions, nor really the the longest. It still seemed as if she had no qualms with taking hold of his mangled palm.

She smirked, seemingly amused at his failure. "Baka..." she said in a very light tone, following with a hopeless sigh. "It'd be easier if you just told where you wanted to move. The pieces don't do us any good if you knock them all off the board." A blush in her cheeks as she said something in such a...nice and quiet tone to him.

Shikamaru blushed too, though whether or not it was due to her grasp on his palm, or his situation was unknown to me. Though in all honesty... it didn't matter.

"I can still do it myself, you know..." he grumbled.

It wasn't as if he'd meant to be rude by saying that. It's just he was still upset from doing so poorly yesterday, he even said the same thing to me. Temari narrowed her eyes, her quick temper coming to a forefront as she looked at him stilly.

"Well if you could do that, we wouldn't have run into this problem now would we?" she replied knowing she'd got him on that one.

Shikamaru squinted at her, thinking of a response. "I said don't want help. I can do it alone."

Temari rose his hand upward, reminding the both of them that they were still loosely holding hands, as she proved to him why he could not. "Baka! Whether or not you want help isn't the issue. You can't grab ahold of a Shogi piece with only a few working fingers. I think you just proved that. So, quit being and a baby and let me help you."

Shikamaru seemed to growl in his defense, getting antsy oncemore, "Troublesome woman..."

"Big bratty baby." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him this time.

As they continued arguing, I quietly turned away. Searching the inner lining of my pockets before grabbing for one of my cigarattes, that of which were previously thrown away by Kurenai... I'd seen enough.

_Heh._

I scoffed in thought.

_I know Guy and Kakashi woudn't approve of this, but I don't really care... Shikamaru is getting older now, and our cute students won't always be full of youth. If I bugged him for doing what's natural for a kid his age then I'd be a hypocrite._

Eventually I lit the cigarette. Taking a long drag from it before sending the smoke into the air. I felt a low grin rest on my face before glancing back at the two. Who had managed to piss eachother off pretty good once again.

_Though I personally think things would be better if he liked Ino. I'm not going to get in the way anymore and play 'matchmaker' as Kakashi calls it. Shukaku gave him the book, and someway or another I keep putting him in front of either girl it seems. First Ino on the mission and hospital. And though I don't know where she's at, now Temari's here too._

_As he'd say, this is too __"troublesome' for me to want to get involved with... Though it's very clear to me, that there's definately something going on between those two. A bond that's the splitting image of bother his father and mothers..._

_I took another drag, unaware if they had noticed me or not._

_Your not getting any special help from me, Shikamaru. I plan on watching, and talking. But these things should be learned on your own_.

Glancing at my watch before I glanced at my ring. I hopped off the building with a sigh... For I was late...again.

_Thanks to those two idiots at the ramen shop, now Kurenai is going to kill me._

_I really should have gone with my gut and gotten Miso soup for lunch._

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I hope this clears up a few things about how the story looks, is, and will continue to progress. **

**I must say, Krystaleyes hit the nail on the head with their review. I really am trying to emphasize that ShikaIno is probably the best pairing logicially, maybe even with fate. And though ShikaTema is nice and possible, it's something else. That and Asuma, and pretty much anyone else in Konoha would want too see them get together. It might not all come together as I had planned. But the idea is kind of like that. I don't want to go too into detail and spoil things.**

**Though I will say, that both Ino and Temari have feelings for Shikamaru if you didn't get it. The strength of that feeling is of course different, but it's important you know that before chapter 13.**_  
_

**If you happen to hate first person, then please let me know. It was a bit of an odd chapter to write, but I feel I did a good enough job. I just felt it was the best way to get this situation told. Edit: For the record, if First person doesn't bother you then let me know I'm clear to use a more elaborate form of it.**

**I tried to keep it mixed between first person, and third person so I wouldn't throw too many readers off with such a sudden change. If I'm clear to do a better job, then next time I'm at a situation that requires it, I'll go all out.**

**Still sorry for not using the book! Though Shikamaru did use it's advice when dealing with her. Though I doubt anyone noticed it.  
**

**As for Chapter 13, I can say that it's already in the works and is one of those more funny chapters. I'll try to have it up sometime next week, or sooner. Though I will say this arc is coming to a close pretty soon. I try to make each arc only a couple of chapters long.**

**The (possibly) last arc will start soon, I think. I know what I want to do, but inspiration does not always allow me to write within the set guidlines. (Look at Chapter 11,lol. That was a completely new idea, and apparently it turned out good.)  
**

**As usual, reviews and all that jazz are appreciated and anticipated. If you feel I'm not doing a good job then let me know. Or vise-versa. **

**Later.  
**

**  
**


	13. Checkmate

_**A/N** Been awhile n'eh? (8-02-07)  
_

_Almost four months since the last update, for those who were reading it around the time I took a break. One of which I apologize for.  
_

_Anyways, it's good to get a chapter of this going, though this is really more of a "getting back into it" chapter, it's still something nonetheless. I won't say too much about it, other then that the rules on "Check, and Checkmate" do still apply to certain forms of the game of Shogi.  
_

_Other then that, enjoy, and see ya in a week or two.  
_

* * *

_Darn that Sakura! She just had to go and mess everything up didn't she!_

Ino grumbled within her own head. Strolling down the hospital hallways with a long frown on her face. Ignoring the patients, and busy doctors all around her.

_Shikamaru and I had finally gotten some more time alone and next thing you know I've got to help around the hospital.It's not fair at all, things were going to be perfect!_

Her mind slowly slipped away if but for just a second, lightly daydreaming about what should have happened. How Shikamaru would smile, how he'd laugh, before gazing deeply into her eyes and...

"Ugh! This sucks!" she grumbled once more. Sighing loudly despite the acute redness in her cheeks. Her fingers snapped the latex gloves tightly onto her hands. Looking back to take a glance at Shiakamaru's room.

It wasn't long before Ino curled her fingers into a fist. Facing forward once again, and building her resolve. Before taking a step towards wherever she was being summoned.

"It doesn't matter."

She told herself with a low vixen-like smile.

"I've got the rest of the day with Shikamaru, it's not like thats suddenly going to change."

* * *

Click.

The sound of a wooden Shogi piece as it tapped the top of the board. Two pairs of eyes intently stared at the wooden slate, the tension quietly mounting around all the corners of the tiny hospital room.

Temari slowly rose her hand, gazing at her palm as it hovered over the top of her units. Her eyes soon descended to one piece in particular. Double-checking each one of the positions and hoping for some kind of error in their placement. Her hand fell back down the the side of the bed, a shake of her head to signify the failure of that plan. Everything was too perfect.

The same eyes quickly glanced up at Shiakamru. Watching calmly as he yawned and glared at both her and the board. In a very lazy looking manner at that. A bite of her lip as her frustration mounted upward. Picking up the same piece from before with her hand.

With a thoughtful and subtly embarrassed look on her face, she began moving all the pieces on her own. Both his, and hers. Resetting the rest of the game board without even acknowledging Shiakamaru. Once again, she'd lost the game of Shogi.

"What are you doing!" grumbled the Nara.

"Again" she said quietly, avoiding his eyes as best as she could.

"What?" he protested

"We're playing another game!"

"Oi!" he barked "We just played three games in a row, all thee of which you lost. Couldn't we just stop playing already?" Temari glared at him angrily. "No, we're going to keep playing until I don't want to play anymore." She replied, all while sternly setting up his pieces for another round.

"Don't I get a say on whether I want to keep playing or not?" he asked with a frown. Lazily looking at her through his right eye. Temari smiled proudly, seemingly forgetting that she just lost for the third time in less than an hour.

"Baka! I thought I already told you, that you don't."

_Ugh, this sucks! _He groaned in the back of his head. _I did every single thing the book said for me to do. I even decided to play a few games of Shogi with her. But even after all that... _

_Why won't she leave already!._

_- - -_

_Finally, I'm all finished. _

Ino let out a relieved sigh to herself while snapping the dirty glove off her hand. Smiling as she started to realize there was no more work to do. Taking a moment to run her long pink fingers through her hair.

She giggled.

Her thoughts wandering around Eyes facing forward, anxiously looking for the door as she kept advancing down the hall. Cheeks unable to stop from being flustered when she thought of him.

"I wonder what we'll do first?"

There was already so much to do, she couldn't help but wonder where to begin. Smiling as she pondered both good, and bad thoughts. With the door to Shikamaru's room only a few steps away, the somewhat enlightened Ino, couldn't help but whistle.

* * *

_Troublesome woman..._

The Nara thought to himself as he continued to gaze forward. Looking impassively at Temari while she silently fumed over the condition of the game, or lack of good condition. Gritting her teeth together more intensely with each and every move.

Her hand scooped up a piece after a long pause. Finally making a move after two painful minutes of deliberation. Very proudly did Temari slam the piece onto the board. Almost boasting her opponent to counter it, despite the fact that it was a hollow boast.

In all actuality, Temari was making a last ditch effort to attain her victory today. After losing to Shikamaru so many times in a row, she couldn't help but hope to seal things away with this game. All with a brilliant, but incredibly risky plan.

A groan slowly built itself up in the young Nara's throat. Uninterested in his opponents careless move. Had it been a bit sooner, Shikamaru would have undoubtedly sealed the fate of the game with his next move. Moved the correct piece, and taken yet another win.

But he didn't...Something else caught his attention, causing his naturally narrowed eyes to drift throughout the room like a log through the river. To cause his hand to slip and make that grave error, that Temari had been hoping for. What was the sound?

The whistling of a pretty young girl. One who was undoubtedly heading this way.

_Oh shit!_ Shikamaru muttered without a second thought.

Temari on the other hand too full advantage of his blunder. Gasping slightly to herself, though her pride had tried to mask it with a confident chuckle. She stared at her vixen with a wily grin, commencing the chain reaction that would lead a inevitable checkmate.

_Ino! _He remembered completely forgetting she was even here, just a few minutes ago. _If she comes in and see's Temari then she'd definitely suspect something. Something undoubtedly stupid, that only a girl would think of. And though Temari would probably not suspect anything, she'd still say something rude to her anyways._

A cold sweat reared it's way down his forehead, resting comfortably as the mental anguish ensued. Thousands of possibilities formed inside of Shikamaru's head, all centered on the meeting of Ino and Temari. Though after a few seconds, when they all ended in failure or something completely troublesome, Shikamaru began to plot an escape.

_This isn't good... Troublesome women don't mix at all. If they meet one another, then it's all over. _He thought too himself, speaking from the experience of when his mother and a relative meet each other and he happens to get sucked up into the crossfire. He knew full and well that if Ino and Temari got together in the same room, then he'd see the same thing all over again. Something he was certain no man was ever going to be ready for.

The whistling got louder, and louder. Approaching his door at what seemed like a rapid rate. Temari continiued her Shogi domination, now moving the pieces in a linear fashion as Shikamaru fumbled over plan, and scenario alike. Trying to reason with himself about a way out of this, but to no avail.

Temari was too close, so if he tried to grab the book. She would see him.

His legs weren't able to move on their own, so if he tried to run away it wouldn't work.

Pretending to be asleep wouldn't work seeing as he'd be awake this entire time.

And even if he did happen to get up and into his wheelchair, Ino was now just outside his doorway. So he wouldn't be able to get past her like this.

No matter how he thought it up, the result was the same.

The doorknob at the front of the room slowly turned, as the whistling finally stopped. Ino's silhouette now appearing into the small window pane of the doorway. While at the same time the clattering of wooden shogi pieces finally came to a halt. The conclusion of their shogi game finally reached after a one way plan, by Temari. Who was enjoying the remainder of the game of course.

Dumbfounded, Shikamaru stood in the middle of the bed, dreading what would happen next as he leaned back against his pillow. Watching the doorway with comtempt.

"Checkmate, Shikamaru!"


	14. Of Cats and Dogs

The moment Ino walked into the room, all eyes shifted towards her. Watching as her beautiful blonde hair crossed through the archway, into the the threshold of the small room. Closing the door behind her out of instinct from working in the hospital for so long.

It was almost as if time had paused at that moment in time. Silence filling the air like some kind of a phantom. Laughing at Shikamaru's discomfort, at Temari's gaudy pride, and at Ino's oblivity.

"Excuse me nurse, but could you please leave us alone?"

Temari rose very comfortably in her chair, grimacing in a polite manner the second Ino came in through the doorway. As Shikamaru panicked inside the contents of the bed, he could feel the tension rise up from out of no where. Appearing the very second Ino closed the door behind her and ignored Temari's request.

Yamanaka Ino surveyed the room very carefully, a dulled look of shock on her face when she realized the room was not the same as it was when she'd left it. Her eyes looked toward Termari, gazing up and down at her profile. They shifted to Shikamaru, focusing on his exasperated expression. And once again, they moved to the other blonde in this room.

"I'm not on nurse duty. I'm here to Shikamaru." she said very confidently as she glanced at the shogi board which lay next to Shikamaru's lap. "I suppose your a guest here too then?" she added while moving towards the seat on the opposing side of the unlucky Nara.

"A guest? Why would I visit this baka?" she asked with a slight, more prideful laugh.

Temari slid the Shogi board closer to the Nara's thigh, leaning back in her chair to cross one leg overtop her knee. The whole motion designated to making her look more attractive then she did beforehand.

"Shikamaru is my guide since I was assigned to this village. So seeing as my guide is stuck in here because he's injured, I had no choice but to come here until he's able to try and do his job again."

Temari was obviously quite proud with her answer, as well if not obvious to show her dislike of Shikamaru to others who she was certain were unable to affect the report back to Suna. She was satisfied that she answered this vaguely familiar genin in a way that gave nothing away, and made perfect sense. A proud smile on the opposing side of her face.

"Shouldn't they have appointed you a substitute in his place?"

Ino too had a coy smile, one which she concealed quite well. Though she'd not known too much about why Temari was here in particular, she'd heard some nurses gossiping about her being here with some flowers, and the rumors only spread from there.

With enough hearsay to inquire upon, Ino felt confident enough to continue her questioning even further..

"It doesn't make sense that they'd let you come here of all places just to be guided by him. Because he's got alot of broken bone injuries that limit his ability to move. It's probably better if you leave."

Ino's competitivity, and jealous, though subtle were still present. As she wanted to be the one to play shogi with him. However, Temari was not one to ever back down from a challenge. The moment the smirk had been wiped off her face, her temper found itself being tested.

"I don't see why your here then either. Considering he's not really in a critical condition, does he really need the help of the person who put him here in the first place?" She grinned a bit more before turning her nose upward. Her face plagued with a princess like grin.

"Of course, it's only natural you want to make amends. But I think you can go too."

The pre-described tension doubled the moment Temari was done with her sentence. Even Shikamaru, who had been ignored since the two walked into the room, knew that this was the beginning of something bad.

_Ino's going to lose it now._

The Yamanaka's face lit up almost instantaneously turning a very bright shade of sharp red. "Shikamaru's in a condition where he might still need medical attention and support." She said while trying to hold onto her failing pride. "More aggressive types of women like you don't really seem like the medical type. So what could you do to help him?"

Once again, it became quite clear to the Nara that he was in a situation that was a hopeless as it was terrible. He sat silently, staring at the invisible wires of tension, and sparks of rage that connected Ino to Temari.

He wasn't sure what caused either of them to come towards him, or why they even bothered to come to his room in the first place. But he was completely certain that now that they'd both been insulted, this wouldn't end on friendly terms.

_This is just going to be a bother..._ He grumbled in his head. _Why do girls become so troublesome when things shift out of there favor._

"Nara!" barked Temari very loudly though her eyes were still on Ino. "We're playing another game of shogi. So get the board ready, because I'm going to beat you again."

Ino shook her head, ignoring what would have been Shikamaru's complaining about playing another game of shogi. "Shikamaru!" she began. "Wouldn't you rather talk about the day, or maybe talk about current events in Konoha."

Temari immediately shook her head before anyone could say much of anything else. "Don't be stupid. A game, and a challenge is obviously more fruitful then a conversation." she said. Ino wasted no time in replying back. "A conversation is alot better then a game. All that matters in a game is who wins, and there's no way that's more important."

"Winning is more important." Temari said proudly.

"Who says?!" barked Ino

"I say!" she barked back.

"Well I say differently!" Ino responded.

"Who cares what you say?!"

"It doesn't matter what you say either. The person who's opinion who matters the most here is Shikamaru's."

A pause as the tension now branched to the appropriate side. Ino's eyes shifted to the right, and Temari's shifted to the left. Both now staring down Shikamaru in hopes for an answer to this situation, at one another's throats like two dogs over a slab of meat.

The poor Nara looked to his left, and looked to his right. Noticing both girls for less then half of a second, and thought about the guide under his pillow for even less than that. Almost on cue, he sighed to himself.

This, _sucked_.

The Nara spent the remainder of his time in thought, with his eyes glancing at the window. Meeting a cloud or two with his sight before the white puffy figures shifted outside of his peripherals. The wind being quite strong today.

Again, he glanced at either girl who was waiting a response. Time doing him a favor, and saving him this moment. In which things were quiet, but uncomfortably tense. Which was worthless in the Nara's eyes.

_There's really no way out of this_. He told himself. _Temari and Ino are both girls who love to prove something, they wouldn't stop even if I asked them too_. He paused again, reaching his hand to rest across the surface of the pillow behind him_. And the guide is not an option either, because if any of them saw me it'd only cause even more trouble_. Another sigh.

I'm on my own it seems. Which is just great.

The young man took a deep breath before he returned to the reality before him. Surmounted the countless possibilities, and eventually opened a pair of un-enthused lips to speak his mind. Seeing as sitting on his ass and thinking about it obviously wasn't doing anything.

"I'd rather not do any of them." he grumbled.

His eyes shifted to his left. "Ino, not that having a conversation is always annoying. But I don't feel much like talking right now."

And to his right, "Temari, we played three plus games today alone. I hate playing more then two, so playing another turns something as fun as shogi into something that's just a bother."

Finally he looked to the window, and mumbled to himself. "I'd rather go outside, and look at the clouds somewhere."

* * *

_ Under the bed, lied the book, or the guide. It lay neatly folded under the pillow which was crafted out of cheap soft linen. Lying still where no one could disturb or read it, it still offered advice that would have possibly helped the young Nara. Even in closed up pages, the words still made perfect sense._

_If for some reason you find yourself drawing the attention of any combination of trouble women. It'd be in your best interest to try and run away from there as quickly as possible._

_However._

_I suppose some situations we find ourselves in are somewhat inevitable.Their unfair, lack good judgment, and lack good will. Or in the Nara case, good luck too. The answer that was clear cut yesterday, seems more and confusing and more troublesome then it ever would be before._

_I won't lie, nine times out of ten, when you find yourself trapped like a cat between two dogs, you'll probably wish you weren't there, if not recognized just how screwed you probably are. _

_Like really screwed.  
_

* * *

Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino still found themselves at a disagreement, but the issue of what to do for the remainder of the afternoon seemed to be somewhat solved.

Both girls eventually helped him up out the bed, and into his wheel chair. Ino stood behind him operated the wheels of the chair, and Temari, despite being a few steps of ahead, and further away stood at his side. Trying to showcase her best smile for the prestigious members of a allied village.

Ino, was much more familiar with the hospital staff. Smiling at her co-workers, bosses, and subordinates. Even waving to Sakura as she passed by her, all while pushing a grumpy looking Nara down a hallway. She was certain to herself, that though rumors of her slight crush on Shikamaru were already circulating in full force. Temari's presence would cause enough confusion so that, that wouldn't be an issue.

Besides, He wouldn't find out about it anytime soon. Most people would just think he's lucky to have too good looking women at either side of him.

They wheeled him to the rooftop, where the bubbling city of Konoha lay below. Both girls, though sharing a negative interest in eachother but a positive link towards the Nara, couldn't help but find themselves amazed by the sigh before them.

The entire village felt as if it were within the eyes range. Almost like a panorama they gazed upon the buildings, the people, and the clouds which rest in the azure blue skies.

Temari propped her long body overtop the railing which sat at the edge of the roof. While Ino stood behind Shikamaru, still visible out of one of the corners of her eyes.

And very silently, they watched.

* * *

_But_

_The book seemed to go on after another break in the page._

_I suppose thats part of the beauty of it all. The truth that causes one to realize that despite being screwed, you'll realize at least one of these troublesome women, couldn't help but have a less troublesome moment from time to time. _

_You start to realize that in time, the most troublesome things become the most worthwhile.  
_

* * *

With one eye open, Shikamaru lened back in his comfy wheelchair, taking a glance out the clouds oncemore. Taking a minute or two to ponder a few things.

His situation, his injuries, the two characters beside him, and the facts about the whole thing that were so absurd, one couldn't help but laugh.

He turned his open eye towards one of the blondes, and sat with a low grin on the side of his face. Looking at her with a hint of a smile before closing his eyes to take a nap.

Ino and Temari took a glance at the Nara, who they thought was getting prepared to ignore either one of them, and sleep instead. Temari shook her head and turned back around to the city, and Ino turned and look back towards it as well. In thought, for what felt like the first time since they'd met eachother.

They waited there for only a short moment. But when they were done whether by instinct, or by cue both girls opened their lips to mumble to themselves.

"_This is definitely more boring_."

* * *

**A/N: Next: **The Idiots Guide to Troublesome Women - Ch.15

_"When a Blonde meets a classroom."_**  
**


	15. Opertation: Save Vaction Part I

The course of the following weeks was remarkably placid, and well mannered. Everyday, as Shikamaru's injuries grew lighter, and healthier, either blonde would come to aid him with everyday activities, and all that jazz.

Ino would help him on just about everything, but the older nurse helped with a few others that she didn't have permission on. In the morning, she'd help him brush his teeth, and talk to him about her father and friends. Always feeding him breakfast until he could manage to use chopsticks. And when he could do that, she simply ate her breakfast with him.

Temari came at about lunchtime, and was obviously not going to be as friendly as Ino was. She'd often spend her time laughing at him, and playing Shogi or Go. There was a day or two where she fed him some ramen from the Ichiraku ramen shop, but she ended up tossing a bowl of soup on him once or twice.

So after about the third incident, Sakura's aid was enlisted for lunch.

As his fingers found themselves stronger, at night time, he'd lie up in his bed and read the book, or watch TV. His legs were still in not the greatest shape, but he could easily maneuver himself into a wheelchair if he wanted too. Occasionally attending some rehab in order to gain his muscular strength back.

Sooner or later, he had to sign some forums that Sakura had brought to him. And though he wasn't very crystal on the meaning behind them, he decided to push that fact aside and continue with his daily life.

Thus, starts the beginning of this Nara's more unlucky days. As it seemed he could return to the normal, and humdrum life he had before, Shikamaru was somewhat depressed over it. However, he'd realize that the injured life would not do him very many favors, in fact they'd get more complicated as the days went on. Almost making him wish he really had just stayed guarding Temari on a daily basis.

Shikamaru's most troublesome week ever, began.

* * *

Monday,

The Nara sat very quietly in the confines of his tiny hospital room. The sun shining brightly, the birds chirping quietly, but perhaps the best thing of all, was the lack of two girls inside his room. Temari, wouldn't be here for another couple of hours or so, and Ino said she had to work over at the flower shop for the remainder of the morning.

"_A bit of good luck"._

He told himself in his thoughts. Happy to get a nap or some relaxing time in before he had to read the book Temari had brought him a few days prior. Not that he really had any interest in the book at all, but he knew Temari had warned him about her coming in for lunch today, and if he'd not read it.

"_I'll get to it later."_

He confirmed with a yawn, placing the crusted brown pages of that particular old book aside. Had he had a few more seconds more, he might have even cracked the guide open from underneath his hiding space and taken another look on how to lie an get away with it.

However, there was a peculiar knock on his door. The same knock all the nurses gave when they were about to enter the room without asking. Today being no exception, as not long after the knock the archway between his room and the hallway soon revealed Sakura, with a handful of cleaning supplies and medical tools all aligned perfectly on a tray.

She came into the room with a wider, customary smile. Casually waving in a manner she'd used with most of her other paitients, Sakura spoke to him in her best trained manner.

"Good Morning, Shikamaru."

Her voice chimed with pleasantries, and customs. "It's time to check up on your arms and your legs again." The Nara made nothing more then a nod towards her, collecting the book with his free hand and propping himself up in the bed. Sakura walked towards him, sliding the empty chairs that Temari and Ino had sat in aside with he legs.

"They don't need checking. I can move my legs and they don't hurt, and I can move my arms too. Seems to me that would qualify as an adequate checkup." Shikamaru replied with a low mumble.

"Yeah, but no one asked you." She said again with a smile. "So remove those blankets, and we'll get started."

He did as she asked, sliding them to the side as Sakura quickly went to work on the casted legs of his. She propped and prodded them around, searching for clues as to whether the bones could handle the weight of running, and walking on them.

Sakura worked pretty efficiently, finishing her job with what felt like ample time to spare. She made sure to keep an eye on whether she had pained him or not, before removing her tools from both his casts.

"I'm surprised" she said. "Ino's obviously been taking good care of you. At this rate you'll be able to walk on your own in no time."

"Like I'd even want too. If being able to walk, means going back to work, and if wanting to go to work over sleeping in here is something to look forward too then you must be talking to the wrong person."

"Nah" said Sakura. "I'm pretty sure I'm talking to the same, cycnical, person."

Shikamaru yawned, picking up the book and shrugging. "Is that so?" he asked rhetorically.

Sakura nodded, allowing a few moments of silence to pass between them as she observed how well he could turn a page, and hold the book.

"You know Ino's doing the best for you, right?"

Shikamaru grumbled uncomfortably, trying to pretend as if it were just another casual statement he nodded placidly. "Yeah yeah, I know."

Sakura smiled at his reply, while she finished the other portion of her job. Calmly tearing the book out of his hands, and using her fingers to examine how well his had healed up exactly. Just routine and nothing more.

Naturally, Shiakamaru passed, so she continued to slap her things on the tray, and prepare to leave the healthier Nara, alone.

"You look like your all clear, actually. Your hands are well enough to read, but not good enough to write. Which is still fine for me to fill out the report I have to do on this."

The moment the lazy Nara heard the word "Report" his eyes began to widen just a tad bit more. He placed the book down at his side for the last time. "What report?" he asked.

"Yeah, a report that says you cleared to go back to work whenever you run out of these free vacation days."

"What do you mean? I still can't walk, so how am I suppose to guide Temari much of anywhere? You tend to need to do that in order to guide someone."

"Yeah I know" Sakura said as she pulled out a clipboard. "But that's not what I meant. Tsunade already knows that your guiding Temari around the hospital, and don't have need of a replacement. But the problem is, the days that you aren't in the school are eating away your vacation days because of so many days out."

Shikamaru felt like gasping, growing a bit more anxious at the thought of losing his free days. "But I was injured, what am I supposed to do?"

"You don't need your legs to teach, you could just roll around on your own. And even then, I was told that if your good enough to read a book, your good enough to teach. Even without writing."

This was getting him nowhere, Of that he confirmed in his head. _"Sakura's just going her job, she doesn't have much of a choice other then this. I need to find out how to get this situation absolved."_

"So what do you expect me to do?" he asked. "How does Tsunade expect me to teach little kids if I can't walk, run, handle a kunai properly, or use any basic jutsus? Does she think that barking orders while in a wheelchair is going to strike those little punks with fear?"

"Nope." Sakura said with a low grin. "When she told me to do this, your father happened to be in the room with her, and he gave out the following suggestion."

"**Shikamaru, should ask one of those girls to help him out for the week at least. I'm sure they'd be more then willing to help them out. If not Ino, Temari will. She's doing the best she can for him, so I doubt this will be an obstacle the two of them can't surpass on their own."**

The Nara froze dead in his seat as Sakura continued on, moving her way out of the room in a subtle manner. "Tsuande agreed with him whole heartedly, surprisingly enough. She said it'd be a good chance to bolster relationships between Suna, and Konoha and the education system. As well as give you both a chance to make up for lost work on the Chuunin exams. Seeing as you'd most likely been sleeping instead of doing that instead."

Though that was only partially true, he'd slept when Temari left, when she was here he didn't get a chance too, nor a chance to work on his paperwork.

Nonetheless, Sakura's words barely reached the Nara. Who continued to grumble, mumble, curse, and moan. He groaned heavily as his head sulked it's way into his head. And even as Sakura bid him farewell, he did little to nothing other then curse his fate, and mumble expletives at the thin air.

If there were gods, they'd gotten they're revenge at him for catching up on all this sleep. If there were gods, they'd fix whatever the hell was wrong with this setup.

If there were gods, they'd get his father back for this, someway, somehow.

* * *

Still Monday,

"Achoo!"

Shikato Nara sneezed while walking alone on his way past the hotel complex not too far off from hotel complex on the west side of town. The morning sunlight clawing it's way across his back, as he lazily oafed his way home.

"Jesus, Yukino. Do you always have to be so mean of something as simple as getting a bag of groceries?" He asked, his eyes meeting the bag which swung back and forth while in his grasp.

He'd gotten all the essentials at least, Water, bread, milk, and fish. Enough for him to slave over the stove and feed it to his ravishing, yet selfish wife later on tonight. As she'd made it clear enough to him that she had no intention of cooking dinner tonight, or tomorrow night, or pretty much any other day of the week this week.

"_It's been so boring without Shikamaru around. With just me and Yukino in the house, I'm the only one left to get scolded by her for messing up. Not to mention without him there, there's no one to blame the mess in the family room on, so now I've got to clean up even more mess."_

The man sighed to himself as he kept on his path home, "_Troublesome wife. I should have just married the quiet one like Dad tried to tell me."_

While in the midst, of his self-pleasing sulking, the wily Nara noticed a peculiar spectacle heading towards the elevator into the building. Older, sterner, and just as annoyed looking was his son with the guide hidden in his jacket. (As all Nara's innately could tell where the book was hidden.) He headed into the building, with a sigh and a grumble. Obviously there on business.

"_What's this?" asked Shikato. "Looks like Sakura finally passed on the message, and by the looks of it, he's here to ask Temari something." _ He thought confidently, realizing that the only reason he'd be in a place like this unprovoked was to talk to someone who didn't have a home elsewhere in the village.

"_There's no way in hell, that I'm going to miss this. Yukino won't be too angry."_

Shikato grinned in a wily old manner, stroking his goatee as he quickly sneaked after his son. Unaware the he might have dropped a few items on the way there, the father of the somewhat grumpy Nara, was pleased that he'd get a spectacle not many would ever get to see.

A Nara other then himself, dealing with a Troublesome girl.

* * *

Shikamaru had eventually made his way up the elevator, without turning his back and leaving town. He contemplated what would happen if he rolled his way out of here, and became a rouge shinobi, but realized he'd be facing the same troublesome fate no matter where he went.

Either he'd stay and get mauled by Temari, because of Tsuanade and his father's dirty tricks. Or he'd go get caught, and then get mauled by Tsunade, because of his father's secret plans.

Either way he wasn't escaping without being mauled in some way shape or form.

As he slid his way into the second floor hallway in which Temari had stayed in, he couldn't help but crack open the guide for a bit of advice before dealing with someone like Temari.

"_I doubt this stupid thing will be able to tell me anything helpful. Other then flatter her as much as possible, and try being polite."_

He turned to pages to the chapter entitled "**Asking for help**"

"Ask someone else."

"_That doesn't help me out very much." _Shikamaru groaned in his thoughts

"That goes beyond the point, if you think it's disfavoring you. Because there's very few ways that will cause any a bossy woman to back you up for more then ten to twenty seconds.

Shikamaru wondered a bit. _"Temari's been a bit nicer to me lately, if she was willing to come and visit me in the hospital then perhaps she might be willing to help me out here for a day or two."_

"Probably not." The guide read a few sentences away from the title of the chapter. "Unless she refers to you by a first name basis and not just 'Nara' I wouldn't hold my breath on her helping you without a good reason."

"_Ugh." _ Groaned the Nara, fully aware that he could count on one hand how many times Temari had called him by his given name. It had always been 'Nara' this and 'Nara' that. Sometimes she wouldn't even call him that much.

"_Well, what if I don't have any choice in the matter?"_ He questioned.

"Your best bet is to kiss her ass and be polite as you can. Because there's not a single situation where I can imagine a bossy girl would give you some aid without certain conditions being met.

If you're life is in danger, then she'll more then likely support you.

If you're going to lose something important, then she'll more then likely help you there too.

If she's going to gain something by helping you out, then she'll more then likely do it.

If you aren't covered by one of the following, then either lie and pretend like you are or hope she likes you more then she usually puts off.

Seriously, you should just ask someone else."

The guide snapped shut, without Shikamaru reading another word. Annoyed at the fact that the guide yielded ideally the same kind of advice that he could have arrived to on his own. He'd have to trick her, or do something even more troublesome in order to get Temari to listen to him, and help him save his vacation days. Which was just great.

Shikamaru Nara, wheelchaired, and grumpy, slowly rolled his way towards the doorway at the end of the ominous hallway. He could practically here the laughter, the scolding, the bitching, and the whining as he approached a large blue door entitled "767."

With little to lose, and even less to gain he stopped dead center of the door, and sighed deeply to himself. _"Might as well get it over with." _He said to himself. Raising his hand to knock on the door.

Unaware of his father's presence hidden in the shadows behind him, in a way that only a Nara could. He knocked on the door twice, and waited.

"Who is it?" Temari said in the same voice she'd used on the hospital assistant to get herself into his room not too long ago.

"Temari, it's me."


End file.
